Helene Hawthorn
In construction Tu es ma musique. Vous êtes l'ange de l'art. You are my music. You are the angel of the art. Helene Hawthorn, born Helene Hallow and later renamed herself as Helene Hallow Harrison in honor of both of her parents, is one of the major heroes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She is a notable member of the Order of Flourish, being its youngest and one of the shortest members alive. Being the leader of Merry Melody Circus under the codename "Ringmistress", Helene lives beneath the basement that attached the Mayor's Office to the Art Museum of Sleepy Hollow Historical Society, which was once a former residence of John and Abigail Adams. She is also the keeper of the legendary Stone of Wisdom which contained the memory of her mother, Hestia Hawthorn, who was murdered in that fateful night prior to the infamous Feast of Apollo. Helene is memorable for being the first character in CIS Productions storyline who is inspired by historical artists, musician and writers in real-life history, instead of real-life historical politicians, monarchs or scientists like many other characters. Helene is an illegitimate child of Hestia "Hawthorn" Hallow and Harold "Honeydew" Harrison, and the latter raised her as his niece after her mother's death by the hand of Phyllis Peach. She is a main character as well as a major antagonist turned supporting hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. Despite her status once known to many as presumed death, Helene resurfaces in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as a supporting heroine. Her Astaroth Future counterpart appeared as one of the supporting heroes in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Helene was born with serious disfigurement, but she was talented with all sort of arts, especially painting and music talent. She hid her shattered face in a mask and lived underground as a solitude, with the darkness itself as her only friend, but soon she joined the Order of Flourish after she fell in love with a young art student, Baccarat "Blueberry" Barrier, who took part-time job in the Historical Society that had already controlled by the Order, like many other institutions in Sleepy Hollow. As a child, Selina joined the Order of Flourish under her birth father's influence, and she maintained her respect on Helio the Light Lord, but she lived as an solitude and hardly ever joined their actions. Like her adoptive sister, Selina Strawberry, Helene was among those who was completely oblivious from knowing the inner darkness of Lord Helio. She was also unaware of the true identity of her father, the true nature of her grandfather, and the truth behind her mother's death, but after the Feast of Apollo, Helene came to know the truth, and she started to find out that Phyllis was the real traitor behind the Order of Flourish. In the end, when everything behind the truth of Zodiac Demons were revealed, Helene stood against the corrupt Light Lord and Phyllis who murdered her mother. Helene ended up redeemed and left the underground. Then, she trained herself to become a famed artist in town. She was an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Lore - Melting Wax of a Face 'October 2013' 'Sleepy Hollow Art Museum' 'Underground' 'Stairways to the Basement' ''The Art Museum has its new manager, its prideful, incompetent and greedy new manager... and even worse, on his side, there comes his narcissistic wife that is in some sort of messiah complex. She wanted the Art Museum, and she wanted it new. The lavish and flamboyant taste is the middle name of Mrs. '''Dora Dorians style. She gives zero care to those people who have real talents but are from rural eras. Every towns has its elitists, and Dora is among those in Sleepy Hollow. "Nah, Bouquet, are you all right?" Dora scornfully glared at the footman in front of her. "Tell me that you agree to make me revise the basement. So many rats and balloons inside this place, I wonder who lives under it. Clowns? Rat catchers? Some rat-catching clowns? Bleh, I don't like it! I want it lavish! I want it less composed and more flamboyant, as much as possible." The footman of hers had a name, '''Javier Bouquet'. However, in front of his mistress, he's so petty and insignificant and pitiful that he can't even had his last name been mentioned by his mistress.'' "Madam, all due respect," quivered Javier, out of pure fear. "I heard the underground basement is the only place in the whole museum... '''that is a place where Mr. Harrison forbids us to go.' Rumors also says that there's a monster beneath..."'' Dora clapped her paper fan on her hand, scorned, "Forbidden? Ha, that's the old rules! That '''Harold Harrison' is no longer this museum's manager!" She knocked Javier's head with a fan, "My husband is the new manager, which makes me Mrs. Manager!"'' "But..." '' "No but. No excuses. Think about it. If you help me in revising this basement, then you'll stay beside me and my husband, with all of those fancy days you can take care of. Who believes that strange tale, which a monstrous recluse lives under the basement?"'' All of a sudden, just as Dora finished, an eerie cry come from the basement's deeper corner. Javier was freaked out and he immediately leaped back one step. It was like a cat being injured and cried with all of its force. It was like souls weeping inside the deepest pits of Hell. In illusions, Javier saw several balloons of all colors floating towards him, but then those balloons began to multiply until it turned into thousands of balloons of all colors and patterns, including but not limited to red, blue, orange, yellow... and predominately, pink. There are more plain pink balloons than any other balloons. However, after a blink, he found that all of those balloons are gone. "I don't like this place... I guess we should leave it alone." However, Dora immediately kicked his hips. Letting out a cry, Javier rolled all the way into the basement from the stairs. Ruthlessly, Dora yelled at Javier with no empathy, "If you don't report the situation in the basement and come up a solution to revise its design, in no more than 2 hours... You'll stay in here and rot in here!" '' Dora then slammed the door and left. Poor Javier fell himself from the staircase and slammed his face on the ground. He then tried hard to stood up, even if his body was so painful that it never actually wanted to do what he asked.'' "What is this place?" Javier looked around after struggling to get himself up, holding the torch in his hand and opened it. All of a sudden, the candles beside him began to lit up, illuminating the whole chamber. Javier looked around with a terrified expression. He was shocked to find that the room was full of carnival masks and clown masks. There were also helium balloons not far away. This time, it was no longer some kind of illusions. It is the real balloons, in many colors including blue, purple and pink. Javier got more and more scared and intense. She then heard some music box playing in a swift yet eerie tune. *''(There is a circus down here?)'' Javier went more and more tensed and strange. The basement might have many strange stuff, but how could someone ever owe a circus underneath the Art Museum? Is there someone else living here? *''(Wax statues)'' Javier saw several wax statues of clowns beside the balloons as he walked and surveyed deeper into the corners of this basement. He was trembling in fear, but the more fear he got, the more curious he got. He wanted to know the secrets, in spite of his fear. Those statues were grotesque, in the style that combined Dali and Picasso, while having its own eerie style. * (Wait... what's the...) Javier's greatest fear was the clowns, and now he was horrified that he was surrounded by several was statues of clowns. Just as he was about to leave, Javier turned back and find out those life-sized statues were gone. Instead, there were real clowns with make ups and masks. *''(OH! THE TERROR!)'' The clowns walked closer to Javier in an intimidating face, and Javier stepped back on the staircase with two trembled legs. Then, more peopled joined in approaching him, like people with dyed hairs, people with deformity, and people with all kinds of physical abnormalities, similar to a surreal freak show in front of him. *''(WHO ARE THEY? WHO ARE THEY? WHY ARE THEY HERE!?)'' Javier was so terrified that he almost lost his balance. Then, he turned back and tried to leave, but his way was blocked by several balloons, several blue and pink balloons. There was a young girl behind the balloons. *''(This must be this prank's ringleader!)'' Javier then pushed the balloons aside and walked straight to the girl. He found out that the girl's hair color can swift itself from brown to white and then to rosy pink, but he didn't care. Then, he immediately noticed that the girl was wearing a mask, with her visage was decorated in white wax roses. Javier then tried not to be a coward, so he tore the mask from the face of the girl... "Take it down, you little..." Javier didn't even finish his words, and he cannot finish it. He torn down the girl's mask, and then he saw a face that was so grotesque that he couldn't really tell. It was a quasi-liquefied face bubbling like some kind of melting auburn wax, dripping thick liquid on the ground.. The face of the girl was bubbling and was expressing putrid smells, as if it was boiling. The shape was also unstable, but that was what makes it terrifying. The girl had no nose, and her mouth was fully covered in wax. In spite of this, it then wide opened, showing a crescent-like mouth and a pile of taloned teeth. Javier was terrified... No, he was more than terrified. All of his sanity suddenly broke into pieces as he cannot describe the deformity in front of him other than '''Melting Wax of a Face', but even that was not enough to describe the girl's deformity. Comparing to this visage, all of his imagination of the monsters in basement seemed like child's play and sweet dreams.'' Then, he could felt nothing but a strain on his neck. The girl wrapped his neck with a lasso... a '''noose'... to strangle it.'' *''(WHAT THE HELL)'' Javier felt his breath faded away as the rope got tighter and tighter, tighter and tighter, and then, he felt nothing but a overwhelming shadow of blackness surrounding him. The mask on his hand fell on the ground, and one second later, it was his turn, lying dead. Helene Hawthorn looked at the strangled man in front of her and firmly crouched in front of him. She picked up the mask and put it back on her rotten and deformed face, her face like molten wax. "'''Like always, Sleepy Hollow can be someone's home... It can also be someone's tomb. For me, this is art's room. Someone so lousy will meet his doom.'"'' She then left the staircase, with all of those balloons following her behind, and the clowns went on behind the balloons and following her into the deeper and deeper darkness. "Not to mention... that he saw MY FACE!!!" ''Data * 'Name': Helene Happiness Hallow Harrison'' *''Nationality: French-American'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Human, Deformed Mad Artist, Magician, Yandere Recluse, Art Genius, Painter, Singer, Dancer, Sociopathic and Obsessive Artist, Violently Protective Girlfriend'' *''Age: 18 years old in 2016'' *''Powers and Abilities: Art Magic, Reality Warping, Paint Manipulation, Supernatural Artisan, Melanokinesis/Ink Manipulation, Palletakinesis/Paint Control Paint Attacks, Artistic Transformation, Enhanced Crafting, Paint Mimicry, Painting Mimicry, Painting Reality, Meta Art Manipulation, Color Manipulation, Reality Artistry'' *''Weaknesses: Sanity Slippage, Injuries on her physical form, Obsessive Mind'' *''Destructive Capacity: '' *''Range: 'Island level +AAA, can swallow an island into her pocket dimension if she wants to'' *Speed': 'Massively AL+ (can be compared to a jet flying at super sonic speed.'' *Durability': Nigh-'Invincible in Supreme Croatoan Form unless her former injuries were discovered and been blew up, which will rendered her back to human form'' *Strength': Class 50+ in human form, being able to fight off bullies taller than her'' *''Stamina: Class 40+, stamina better than ordinary human'' *''Standard Equipment: Axe, Magic Paint Brush, Rapier, Pistol, Punjabi Lasso (used to strangle her victims)'' *''Intelligence: Very naturally gifted, very talented in painting, singing, dancing, design, magic tricks and architecture, being able to control a circus from behind'' *''Summary: Lonely Mad Artist in Love'' *''IQ: 1,000+!'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Color Traps - Helene can use color to manipulate human emotions. Combining with her paint manipulation, Helene shall perform a series of technique collectively known as Colour Traps. In this way, she can hypnotize a person through the use of certain colors, changing their behavior as she sees fit.'' **''- La porte du paradis de l'art (Paradise's Gate of Art) - Helene's most powerful technique after injecting the Supreme Croatoan Virus in her pocket dimension. She uses her power to create a pocket dimension invisible to the outside world via her painting, trapping her foes within. She can manipulate anything in this dimension that is not drawn into it. She was seen to grow to a giant size and become a piece of abstract art herself as her Supreme Croat Form, as well as absorb enemy attacks and turn them into art.'' **''- Le monstre de peinture (The Monster of Paint) - The co-technique of Helene's aforementioned La porte du paradis de l'art when Helene was in her Supreme Croat form. Using this technique could transform her body part into boiling paint of all color and burnt her enemies.'' ''Overview Naming Pun Like all the other main members of the Order of Flourish, Helene had an alliterative name along with her code name, as all parts of her full name had the letter H in it. The "H" in Helena's name parts (as well as the H in the names of her parents) is for "Happiness". *'First Name:' Helene (French: Hélène) is a female given name, a variant of Helen, using the French spelling. Helen is ultimately from Greek Ἑλένη. As with other variants of Helen, Helene's saint's day is that of St. Helen. *'Mother's surname:' The noun '''Hallow' is from the Old English adjective hālig, normalized as se hālga "the holy man". The Gothic word for "holy" is either hailags or weihaba, weihs. "To hold as holy" or "to become holy" is weihnan, "to make holy, to sanctify" is weihan. Holiness or sanctification is weihiþa. Old English, like Gothic, had a second term of similar meaning, wēoh "holy", with a substantive wīh or wīg, Old High German wīh or wīhi (Middle High German wîhe, Modern German Weihe). The Nordendorf fibula has wigiþonar, interpreted as wīgi-þonar "holy Donar" or "sacred to Donar". Old Norse vé is a type of shrine. The weihs group is cognate to Latin victima, an animal dedicated to the gods and destined to be sacrificed. *'Father's surname: Harrison' is a common patronymic surname of English origin. It may also be spelled Harrisson, Harryson or Harrysson. Harrison means "son of Harry". Early records suggest that the surnames Harrison and Harris were used interchangeably by some families. Harrison is the 42nd most common surname in England and 123rd most common in the United States. The surname was first recorded in 1355, in London, England. It is also a masculine given name derived from the surname, of fairly recent origin. *'Code name: Hawthorn' is for a kind of plant with a Latin name, Crataegus (/krəˈtiːɡəs/; from the Greek kratos "strength" and akis "sharp", referring to the thorns of some species). The plant is commonly called hawthorn, thornapple, May-tree, whitethorn, or hawberry, is a large genus of shrubs and trees in the family Rosaceae, native to temperate regions of the Northern Hemisphere in Europe, Asia and North America. The name "hawthorn" was originally applied to the species native to northern Europe, especially the common hawthorn C. monogyna, and the unmodified name is often so used in Britain and Ireland. The name is now also applied to the entire genus and to the related Asian genus Rhaphiolepis. The name haw, originally an Old English term for hedge, applies to the fruit. ''Design and Appearance IMG 7359.jpg|Helene in her earliest concept art with a hood, drawn by Officer Candy Apple 52604276 p0.jpg|Selina as a pre-teen, with a scarf 64196989 p0 master1200.jpg|Selina in her current appearance, with a musketeer hat 60886104_p0_master1200.jpg|Helena's skin mask under her black plastic mask 63641304 p0.jpg|The true face of Helene after taking off her mask Supreme Croatoan Kishin.Sagume.full.1922625.jpg|Helene's Supreme Croat Form in her humanoid shape Out of every Supreme Forms of the Order of Flourish, Helene's Supreme Croat Form is the most grotesque and unnatural one. While others either took more physical forms like beasts or some natural elements like fire and smoke, Helene took form as an abstract art inside the pocket dimension of her pocket world of painting, since she merged herself with her own painting after she injected herself with the virus while touching her painting, but it could only happen when she fully transforms herself like a monster. Like Selina and Phyllis, Helene retains her own sense and most of her sanity during her mutation, and she rarely speaks in the form other than calling out her attacks or making her necessary calling. She can turn into a humanoid figure resembling her original human form, albeit covered in paint became a part of the painting world. She could turn invisible by merging into the full environment of the oil painting-styled world by making a change to the color of her body. In her monster form, Helene herself finally merges with the entire pocket dimension she summoned, and she turns into a gigantic form of abstract painting with no particular shape. She could influence her own pocket dimension by summoning brushes and paints to change the environment, and she could also summon several paintings that have monsters on it, turning them into real form. At first, Helene used the form on Sleepy Hollow Police since she thought they jeopardized the life of her loved one, Baccarat, and she also tried to kill Phyllis after knowing she had killed her mother, even to the point of trapping the entire town of Sleepy Hollow into her pocket dimension, especially she suffered a mental breakdown due to Baccarat rejected her after the request to make her rip off her mask, trying to punish everyone who wronged her. The pocket dimension was like a twisted place full of madness during her rampage. The only weakness of her Supreme Croatoan Form was: In her humanoid form, Helene was vulnerable to gunfire and could be harmed by brute force as well. Therefore, she had her stomach shot by police. Even after turning into an art monster, the wounded Helene had during her humanoid form would be detected by a witch, and giving that would a blow would rendered her into humanoid shape again, making her shrunk back to normal size and would be strained by ropes. If Helene was shot fatally or lost her consciousness, the abstract art world would returned back to normal before it was twisted. This was proved after Helene's death, when the pocket dimension instantly faded. However, the Enhanced Croatoan Virus inside Helene alongside the Stone of Wisdom saved her life and revived her, making her normal again but still can change into her Supreme Croat Form. Later, when Helene came to Baccarat's dormitory and took Baccarat away, Baccarat's room turned into a peaceful and sunny park in a painting style, and the other parts of the town was unharmed. In the final battle against Phyllis Peach, Helene can turn into an abstract art herself even when she don't turn the whole town into a painting world. Introduction Being the only Order of Flourish member who was blinded with darkness ever since she was a child, Helene is an illegitimate child of Hestia "Hawthorn" Hallow and Harold "Honeydew" Harrison, who had a love affair. However, when Hestia intended to marry Harold, she had found out that Harold had already engaged to someone else. In despair, Hestia tried to poison herself, but was rescued by Harold out of guilty conscience. However, the poisoning had disfigured the fetus inside her. Later, Helene was born with a horrible disfigurement, but her mother loved her dearly, always singing lullaby to her, and her birth father took care of both his lover and his daughter in order to make things right. After the murder of Hestia at the hand of Phyllis Peach, Harold raised the child as his own and look after her alongside Hestia's adoptive daughter, Selina Strawberry, who is both a motherly figure and a sisterly figure to Helene. However, when Helene was 8 years old (just before the Feast of Apollo), she eventually discovered her disfigurement and almost went insane because of this awful shock. Helene later received a mask made by Selina, of which she and Harold would feel better when Helene took the mask on. Helene later lived in the underground secret chamber under the Mayor's Office and attached to the Art Museum. Even with her disfigurement, it was undeniable that Helene was a genius on all kind of art, like music, painting and drama. Helene had watched many people and paintings secretly, including all kind of artists and paintings painted by the celebrities, in order to learn from the famous masterpieces and gain knowledge. She later gained many ideas and inspiration from her life as a solitude and drawn many paintings to decorate her own chamber, but the most cherished one was her mother's portrait she drawn after Hestia died. However, when she met Baccarat Blueberry, Helene had her heart brightened by romantic feelings and she befriended the young art student, who was curious about her face beneath the mask. Helene believed that Baccarat would be the one who guided her from her solitude, and therefore she was so obsessed with him that seeing Lillian Lime conversed with Baccarat make Helene sorrowful and depressed. Baccarat is the very first man who made Helene developed a feelings with, and she would gone violent to protect her. Despite having a kind heart, Helene despise those who disregarded the value of true art and abused the difference between art and vulgarity. She also despised the plagiarist who steals others' idea as well. Like her parents, Helene was skilled in magic, and she combined her magic ability with art to create a pocket dimension inside her paintings, where she hid herself and teleported to elsewhere. Helene will also use her abilities to turn her enemies into wax statues as well, believing it's the best way to make people remember their depravity, similar to Phyllis' reason of eating some certain people simply because they're rude and depraved. Helene hates the traditional ways of using guns and other weapons to mutilate enemies, as she needed them to be full as much as possible. She also demonstrated strangling as she believed it was a better way to preserve the full body and create the wax model out of it more easily. , another good friend of hers]]The only time she mutilated a victim of hers is when she killed Dora Dorian with her blade, since Dora not only deceived Baccarat and made a fool out of him, but also she rejected Helene's mercy (to make Dora leave the Art Museum without dying) and attempted to turn Helene in to the police. Then, Dora forced Helene's hand to stabbed her with a sword and mutilated her out of spite. Helene is also having Blue and Orange morality, as there is no good and bad inside her mind, only grace and vulgarity. Her way of sealing enemies inside wax (instead of turning them into marble statues, which she is also capable of but prefer not to) is because, in Helene's own mind, that she believed wax is more "satisfying" to her that she could reproduce "the warmth, flesh, and blood of life far better in wax than in cold stone". Due to her rare touch to the outside world, she has nothing to know except the Art Museum she took as her own artistic domain. No one would dismiss the fact that Helene is a genius. She's an architect and a designer. She's a composer and a magician... A genius, no less. Nevertheless, she often shows a side of an immature and deranged side of Psychopathic Woman-child combined with naivety and madness, which was made from her ten-year-long of solitude that drove her obsessive. In her first meeting with Helene during ''Anti-Christ Saga, Katarina Couteau stated that Helene gave her a feeling of an artist version of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, although Helene preaches on art instead of science. Even Imperia Deamonne was mildly disturbed by Helene's emotions when she slowly sealed an enemy of hers inside molten wax alive, while Helene start licking her lips in sheer ecstasy for "turning monstrosity into beauty with her very own hands". They were also shocked when he saw Helene having molten wax as drinks as if it is porridge. In fact, if Helene is not someone with morality code, she would eventually evolves into someone like CM after all, as Helene is strongly against brutality towards children and women. In fact, this madness was utterly prevented before her transformation into a ruthless mad artist could ever happen. Nevertheless, people around Helene soon discovered that Helene had a reason doing this in changing her enemies into arts, since she wanted those vile people be preserved for eternity and would be condemned by the whole humanity as murderers, showing an evidence that those people so vile like them do really existed. Because of this, in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, Helene is in odds with Future Maria as she utterly disapproved her ways of killing people. She preferred to seal Black Demons and their followers in molten waxes so that she would make them preserved and would be remembered as murderers who committed crimes against humanity. Like other members from the Order of Flourish, Helene preaches reason over emotions, but she eventually gone mad when she allowed her own emotions full of despair and emptiness took over her. She's not really evil or corrupt, but she certainly gone insane. At first, Helene held hostility to Ichabod Crane, but his interest in art and his high regard of history and culture made Helena deeply impressed. She later gained respect on Ichabod as well and desired to meet the man. She later became a supporter of Ichabod after Phyllis killed her father, in the same manner when she killed Helene's mother. Desiring revenge upon Phyllis and wanting to save the world from the megalomaniac woman, Helene later joined forces against Phyllis. After Phyllis' death, Helene realized in relief that both of her parents were avenged. Overall, in spite of all her good sides and meanings, nothing conceals the fact that Helene is literally a Mad Artist - no less an openly deranged Mad Artist, with the mentality of hers gone more and more fragile as a result of her face going decaying and she had to wear her mask to hide her eerie disfigurement. Even so, she eventually found people who are kind to her, and that saved her from being twisted into a depraved person. ''Sin Motif - Emptiness (Cavum) Tarot Motif - IX. Hermit & Reversed Hermit Helene's Tarot Motif is the Hermit, shown by her own state as a scholarly recluse. The Hermit (IX) is the ninth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. The Waite version of the card shows an old man carrying a staff in one hand and a lit lantern containing a six-pointed star in the other. In the background is a wasteland. Just beyond the wasteland is a mountain range. His lantern is the Lamp of Truth, used to guide the unknowing. He holds a patriarch's staff to help him navigate narrow paths as he seeks enlightenment. His cloak is a form of discretion. The Hermit Arcana represents a person who is introspective, reclusive, seeks philosophical searches, and understands one's self. No doubt, Helene's Supreme Croatoan Form represents '''Reversed Hermit Arcana'. The dark side of the arcana is a person is unable to keep to oneself, has complete disregard and no respect for society and is inhumane. It is shown when Helene completely lost it and turned into a shapeless and mindless abomination of abstract art. Her mind was shattered due to the virus' effect combined with her despair, insecurity and sadness that eventually crushed her, leaving her into a state of madness. She mindless attacked anyone except Baccarat while laughing like a sick monster, becoming a creature even more scary than Pedro Pineapple's Supreme Croatoan Form. ''Logo Solace Sigil.png Personal information ''All personal information of Helene Hawthorn, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Cerise, pink and violet'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Sandwich, a cup of hot black tea and lemon cake, but often combined with paint and molten wax (quite disturbing...)'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Male dress from Medieval France, trenchcoat with a large hat'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Singing, drama, carving, reading poems, reading novels, pranking with the people she hates'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Baccarat Blueberry, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Sister Mary Eunice, Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple, Harold Honeydew, Hestia Hawthorn, Zoe Corinth, Katrina Crane, Marshall Mango, Sister Mary Eunice, Kristen Kiwifruit, Emma Swan, Mad Moiselle, Alexander Apricot, the Team Witness in all, Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher, Carl Robinson, Drizzt Do'Urden, Jenny Mills, August Corbin, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Tomas Sev, Cordelia Foxx, Lucas Kellan, Mana Takamiya, Jellal Fernandes, The Rogues as a whole, Plaisir, Tweeedledum, Tweedledee, Selina Strawberry, Lavenna Lavender, Dragonia Dragonfruit, the non-traitors from the Order of Flourish, her followers made of tramps and beggars'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Lord Helio, Black Raven '' *''Likes:'' ** Oil painting, art museum she lived in, clever art students, masterpieces made by famous artists in history, people with real good taste on art, people that could tell right or wrong, people that could see even a glimpse of beauty, abstract art, Chinese painting, European paintings, studying art, French wine tasting - particularly merlot & sparkling rosé *''Hates:'' **''Isolation, her own disfigurement, false artists, vandalism, bully, abuse, people who saw her face (except Baccarat and her family), cheating, police officers in Sleepy Hollow, narcissists, boasting people, so-called sopranos with bad voice, perverted desire, people who had no regards of art, people who laughed at traditions, spicy food, nude paintings, pornography, being scoffed'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral on all religion but believed in God'' *''Political types:'' **''None'' *''Age:'' **''17 years old (debut)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Jeremy Crane, Pandora'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Phyllis Peach, Dora Dorian, Moloch, Ara Astaroth, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Michael Langdon/Future Michael, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Gladius Grapefruit, Nether Mercurio the Demon Prince, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple'' ''Personality Although living in darkness and devastated by her born ugliness, Helene is a kind and passionate figure at heart who is obsessed with culture and art of all kinds, like song, poem, dancing and especially, paintings. Like her mother who is an art passionist, Helene devotes herself into art, and she enjoys learning with other students in order to gain more and more knowledge. Despite calling herself an amateur who will be like a trash without inspiration, Helene can draw something can be described as great masterpieces, and her greatest work was a portrait of her late mother's smiling face, painted after her mother's death. Helene has no fond of fame, and she secretly donated her painting to the art gallery without even giving her name on the paintings. She also has her adoptive hidden personality of helpfulness, helping several tramps to find their home inside her basement. She is also very caring to the art academy students and is protective over them. She would never tolerate bullies and would try to make pranks on bullies in order to teach them a lesson. Despite her cheerful personality, Helene is weak at heart, obviously due to her only weakness; her face. She represents the sin of Emptiness and find her own life being shrouded in isolation and with only art as her spiritual friend. However, when the Art Museum changed its manager, Helene became an utter pessimist. She is tormented by her accursed ugliness and would only talk to people while wearing a mask. She is also strict and hates to be disturbed. She is also sensitive about her disfigurement hidden beneath her mask with two layers (a '''black plastic mask' above a skin mask), even to the point of murdering Dora's dressing assistant when he entered the chamber without permission and saw her gruesome face. Almost anyone are forbade to enter her basement, and even her benefactor, Harold, needs her permission to enter when she wants him to enter. The only exception, so far, is Baccarat, whom Helene would invite him to her basement definitely and help him. After seeing the painting of Baccarat drawn by himself in memory of his late artist father, ''Boris Bruno, Helene found the same life patterns on Baccarat. Helene becomes less serious and more playful when she meets Baccarat, smiling at him and making him to look at the painting she drawn, which led to a place of natural peace and beauty. Helene also shows great trust on Baccarat and would do anything to make him pleased, even to the point of taking off her mask, despite she was utterly unwilling to do so since she won't let Baccarat being hurt by her true ugliness under her mask of beauty. Occasionally, Helene forbids anyone to see her face, but when Baccarat pledged to see her face to declare their friendship, Helene took off her combined mask and revealed her hollowed face like a skull, but Baccarat screamed with horror and fled. Feeling betrayed and rejected, Helene then went insane and tried to trap the entire town of Sleepy Hollow in order to show the world she had been wronged. Despite leaving in terror while screaming, Baccarat later realized that Helene showed him her face due to her trust on him, and tried to apologize to her. Despite nearly going insane after being rejected by Baccarat, Helene regained her composure after she stole a syringe of Enhanced Supreme Croatoan Virus due to meeting her father. Whilst protected by Harold Honeydew, who explained Baccarat's desire of apology, Helene later revealed to Harold that she could hardly blame Baccarat for fleeing. She later realized that she was trying to kill too much people for her spite, and it even jeopardized those whom she cared about. She also hinted her own instinct by revealing she knew her father's true identity, and she forgave her father's guilt since Harold was the one who raised her and was beside her mother before she died. Even with her kind nature, Helene has a sadistic streak as a Mad Artist so devoted and obsessed. Helene despises narcissists who are full of themselves, and she is very displeased when she heard the Art Museum was having a new manager while his wife, Dora Dorian, was a false artist who liked boasting about her fame while trying to steal other works of art gallery students in order to gain her own fame. She also hates people who treat art and young artists as tools to gain wealth and fame, believing culture itself is the most vital part of art, not money. Overall, Helene has two sides, one is cheerful and passionate due to her hobby connected to art as well as the people she cared a lot about (Harold, Baccarat, Selina and many more). and another is fragile, dark and gloomy due to her ugliness. However, she came to know that beauty is not important after all. Even after she finally leaves the darkness underground and has a life of normal human, she maintains her original personality without being prideful of her new face. Even so, she is glad that she would leave the darkness and embrace the light and air, becoming more open in the process. ''Helene's Mental Illness (Wikipedia source) Compulsive hoarding Compulsive hoarding, also known as hoarding disorder, is a pattern of behavior that is characterized by excessive acquisition and an inability or unwillingness to discard large quantities of objects that cover the living areas of the home and cause significant distress or impairment. Compulsive hoarding behavior has been associated with health risks, impaired functioning, economic burden, and adverse effects on friends and family members. When clinically significant enough to impair functioning, hoarding can prevent typical uses of space, enough so that it can limit activities such as cooking, cleaning, moving through the house, and sleeping. It can also put the individual and others at risk of fires, falling, poor sanitation, and other health concerns. Compulsive hoarders may be aware of their irrational behavior, but the emotional attachment to the hoarded objects far exceeds the motive to discard the items. Hypergraphia Hypergraphia is a behavioral condition characterized by the intense desire to write or draw. Forms of hypergraphia can vary in writing style and content. It is a symptom associated with temporal lobe changes in epilepsy, which is the cause of the Geschwind syndrome, a mental disorder. Structures that may have an effect on hypergraphia when damaged due to temporal lobe epilepsy are the hippocampus and Wernicke's area. Aside from temporal lobe epilepsy, chemical causes may be responsible for inducing hypergraphia. Histrionic personality disorder (HPD) Histrionic personality disorder (HPD) is defined by the American Psychiatric Association as a personality disorder characterized by a pattern of excessive attention-seeking emotions, usually beginning in early adulthood, including inappropriately seductive behavior and an excessive need for approval. Histrionic people are lively, dramatic, vivacious, enthusiastic, and flirtatious. HPD is diagnosed four times as frequently in women as men. It affects 2–3% of the general population and 10–15% in inpatient and outpatient mental health institutions. HPD lies in the dramatic cluster of personality disorders. People with HPD have a high need for attention, make loud and inappropriate appearances, exaggerate their behaviors and emotions, and crave stimulation. They may exhibit sexually provocative behavior, express strong emotions with an impressionistic style, and can be easily influenced by others. Associated features include egocentrism, self-indulgence, continuous longing for appreciation, and persistent manipulative behavior to achieve their own needs. Gastaut-Geschwind Geschwind syndrome, also known as Gastaut-Geschwind, is a group of behavioral phenomena evident in some people with temporal lobe epilepsy. It is named for one of the first individuals to categorize the symptoms, Norman Geschwind, who published prolifically on the topic from 1973 to 1984. There is controversy surrounding whether it is a true neuropsychiatric disorder. Temporal lobe epilepsy causes chronic, mild, interictal (i.e. between seizures) changes in personality, which slowly intensify over time. Geschwind syndrome includes five primary changes; hypergraphia, hyperreligiosity, atypical (usually reduced) sexuality, circumstantiality, and intensified mental life. Not all symptoms must be present for a diagnosis. Only some people with epilepsy or temporal lobe epilepsy show features of Geschwind syndrome. Chronic Poisoning - Lead and Chromium Chrome Yellow Chrome yellow is lead(II) chromate (PbCrO4). It occurs naturally as the mineral crocoite but the mineral itself was never used as a pigment for paint. After the French chemist Louis Vauquelin discovered the new element chromium in 1797 lead chromate was synthesized in the laboratory and its use as a pigment began in the second decade of the nineteenth century. Chrome yellow had been commonly produced by mixing solutions of lead nitrate and potassium chromate and filtering off the lead chromate precipitate. Because the pigment tends to react with hydrogen sulfide and darken on exposure to air over time, forming lead sulfide, and it contains lead, a toxic, heavy metal, and the toxic and carcinogenic chromate as well it was originally replaced by another pigment, cadmium yellow (mixed with enough cadmium orange to produce a color equivalent to chrome yellow).Darkening may occur as well by reduction with sulfur dioxide. Good quality pigments have been coated to inhibit contact with gases that can change their colour Lead Poisoning Lead poisoning is a type of metal poisoning caused by lead in the body.2 The brain is the most sensitive. Symptoms may include abdominal pain, constipation, headaches, irritability, memory problems, inability to have children, and tingling in the hands and feet.1 It causes almost 10% of intellectual disability of otherwise unknown cause and can result in behavioral problems.2 Some of the effects are permanent. In severe cases anemia, seizures, coma, or death may occur. Mental Effects Chronic poisoning usually presents with symptoms affecting multiple systems,but is associated with three main types of symptoms: gastrointestinal, neuromuscular, and neurological. Central nervous system and neuromuscular symptoms usually result from intense exposure, while gastrointestinal symptoms usually result from exposure over longer periods. Signs of chronic exposure include loss of short-term memory or concentration, depression, nausea, abdominal pain, loss of coordination, and numbness and tingling in the extremities. Fatigue, problems with sleep, headaches, stupor, slurred speech, and anemia are also found in chronic lead poisoning. A "lead hue" of the skin with pallor and/or lividity is another feature. A blue line along the gum with bluish black edging to the teeth, known as a Burton line, is another indication of chronic lead poisoning. Children with chronic poisoning may refuse to play or may have hyperkinetic or aggressive behavior disorders. Visual disturbance may present with gradually progressing blurred vision as a result of central scotoma, caused by toxic optic neuritis. Bipolar disorder Bipolar disorder, also known as manic depression, is a mental disorder with periods of depression and periods of elevated mood. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania, depending on its severity, or whether symptoms of psychosis are present. During mania, an individual behaves or feels abnormally energetic, happy, or irritable. Individuals often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced during manic phases. During periods of depression, there may be crying, a negative outlook on life, and poor eye contact with others. The risk of suicide among those with the illness is high at greater than 6 percent over 20 years, while self-harm occurs in 30–40 percent. Other mental health issues such as anxiety disorders and substance use disorder are commonly associated. History Favorite Arts Favorite Paintings The Scream.jpg|''The Scream by Edvard Munch Rembrandt_Christ_in_the_Storm_on_the_Lake_of_Galilee.jpg|''The Storm on the Sea of Galilee'' by Rembrandt (missing) PicassoGuernica.jpg|''Guernica'' by Pablo Picasso ''Statues Music Pure of Heart Proposal ''Being the only sane woman in the Order of Flourish, '''Helene Hawthorn' was once determined to become a solitude beneath the town instead of a zealous worshiper of a dark messiah due to her horrible facial disfigurement she was born to have, thus she had to wear a mask to hide her face and herself. However, when the diabolic Phyllis Peach captured her, tortured her and coerced her, Helene had to agree to join them as the Hawthorn Mage in order to bring warmth and light upon the "cold world", but she was also a benevolent and selfless figure who always suggested Helio the Light Lord not to harm innocent people. Even so, she did not know that the Light Lord was not a saint, but someone who was presented due to a twisted false prophecy, a man even ending up dealing with the malevolent Moloch, the evil Dark Lord in Helene's mind. This caused Helene to give up every hope and lived like a repulsive carcass. However, good for her, Helene began to free herself from despair when the Team Witness appeared in front of her and she eventually encouraged by Katrina to stand against Lord Helio before he could release a magical weapon named the Dawn's Early Light that could cause mass destruction on the town of Sleepy Hollow, even the entire world. After ended up as a true hero accepted by everyone, Helene left her solitude life and then eventually lived a normal life by helping her friends whenever they needed her. Being like Quasimodo to Phyllis Peach's Phoebus and Lord Helio's Frollo, Helene is in fact a beauty beneath a skin of beast, and she showed us a moral lesson that physical appearance is not the standard to judge a people. A kind and selfless person, despite with an ugly face, shall never deserve loathing.'' ''Powers and Abilities Special Features * '''Shapeshifting:' According to the informations given within Firenza Junior, Helene (as an almost 40-year-old woman) can transform her body into a younger form with her mask and makeup nearly intact. *'Talents:' Helene is talented, highly intellectual and composed, being as polite as a princess (according to Matt Butcher). She's multi-linguistic (like speaking fluent English, French, Persian, Spanish and even fluent Chinese). Helene can play piano and often draws abstract paintings. **'Makeup Skills:' Helene can do makeup on her skin mask by herself. When she took those makeup and her mask off, she revealed her true face as a face that is horrendously mangled. *'Font Creation:' Helene can create font and letters on the air, using them as her weapons or her platform to leap towards higher places. ''Depictukinesis Helene's main use of her power is distorting and transforming her enemies' bodies and equipment into abstract works of art, making them useless and preventing them from being used against her. The main strength of Helene's magic power is that it allows her to transform any target into an abstract art, distorting it in both appearance and usage. This is accomplished by the user creating a thought cloud, and then tossing it at the target, causing it to distort. Any weapons or vehicles warped by this power loses its functionality; even natural weapons such as hooves and antlers are turned useless. She is also able to revert the object back to its normal state through the same method. If Helene is rendered unconscious or killed, such as through fatal injury, all the abstractions created by the mage's power are neutralized, and return to normal. In addition to that, like Ichabod Crane whom she respects, Helene has photographic memory and would capture even the slightest motions, and she would paint it down. Techniques ''Important note: Artistry, also called Art or Visual Aesthetics, is the ability to create through any means or series of collective intuition. Art is vaguely defined and is as old as human's cognitive thought. Only higher level animals have access to this ability. *'Depictukinesis' - The manipulation of all kinds of art. **'Art Destructeur' - Helene releases a forward wave of cloud at her target, distorting its shape and functionality. The object will mostly become the art with style of Picasso's works. **'L'art de mourir' (The Art of Life) - Helene traps her victims within a large mural, where they will lose their lives but be immortalized in her art. ** La porte du paradis de l'art (Paradise's Gate of Art) - Helene's most powerful technique after injecting the Supreme Croatoan Virus in her pocket dimension. She uses her power to create a pocket dimension invisible to the outside world via her painting, trapping her foes within. She can manipulate anything in this dimension that is not drawn into it. She was seen to grow to a giant size and become a piece of abstract art herself as her Supreme Croat Form, as well as absorb enemy attacks and turn them into art. **'Palletakinesis' - Helene has abilities to generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. ***'Le monstre de peinture' (The Monster of Paint) - The co-technique of Helene's aforementioned La porte du paradis de l'art when Helene was in her Supreme Croat form. Using this technique could transform her body part into boiling paint of all color and burnt her enemies. **'Chromakinesis' ***'Colour Traps' - Helene can use color to manipulate human emotions. Combining with her paint manipulation, Helene shall perform a series of technique collectively known as Colour Traps. In this way, she can hypnotize a person through the use of certain colors, changing their behavior as she sees fit. ****'Le Rouge du Taureau Furieux' (Red of Bullfight) - Causes the target to become angry and direct all their attacks towards anything or anyone in sight. ****'Le Jeune du la Rigolade' (Yellow of the Laughter) - Causes the target to laugh uncontrollably. ****'Le Bleu du Désespoir' (Blue of Depression) - Causes the target to become sad. ****'Le Vert de la Détente' (Green of Tranquility) - A mixture of blue and yellow, it causes the target to sit down and have a picnic with . It is a combination of Le Bleu du Désespoir and Le Jeune du la Rigolade. It was used by Helene to set up a designed meadow in the painting world to have picnic with Baccarat. ****'Le Noir de la Trahison' (Black of the Treachery) - Causes the target to betray his friends, doing exactly the opposite of what they say. ****'Arc-en-ciel des Rêves' (Rainbow of Dreams) - Helene's Croatoan Virus technique that can make the world she touched into what she had imagined temporarily, like she turned the room of Baccarat into a painted garden to reunite with him. ***'Eye Color Manipulation' - Helene is able to change her eye color from her normal pink eyes to other colors, varying from realistic colors (i.e. blue, green, brown) to fantastic colors (i.e. red or yellow). ''Mental Particles Appearances & Forms Okumura haru persona and persona 5 drawn by rr suisse200 838db2d59cea930c8200a3eaf34212e9.png|Ordinary - Teenage (With Black Mask) Screen_Shot_2018-03-04_at_4.52.02_PM.png|Teenage (With Skin Mask) 53319298 p0 master1200.jpg|Adult (With Skin Mask) The colour out of space.jpg|Supreme Croatoan 31302261601200.png|Faceless (True Form) paint_by_butterflycollector.jpg|Paint Form Quotes Normal *"We're children. We're supposed to be childish."'' *''"It looks like the entire Art Museum was turning upside down and falls into the abyss... and I don't know if there is any other places I can stay without my own inspirations. With no inspirations, I am just a doofus."'' *''"You are my music, my Angel of Art. You are formed by my most cherished thing in this world."'' *''"You have a good taste, Mr. Crane. This is a beauty."'' *''"This is a splendid and artistic display of... yours."'' *''"Art is made for beauty, and life imitates art itself. In my opinion, an artist is not merely pursuing fame or wealth. However, even if you don't paint a portrait of mine, I will satisfy any request you asked."'' *''"I won't expect you to call it a masterpiece, but I appreciate it anyway."'' *''"Sing for me..."'' *''"Virgin Mary, please have mercy on my soul."'' *''"You can find a dress on the painting beautiful in a way, and you can ask its painter the method of painting it, how he made it beautiful... but asking him where to buy the dress is utterly absurd. When you met an artist in the Art Museum, remember to ask the right question or they will be displeased."'' *''"My mother bore me in the southern wild. I am shrouded in dark, but oh, my soul is bright as light of day."'' *''"I always thought about the meaning about my birth... and then I came to realize that I need to live to find out."'' *''"You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough."'' *''"You are my music. You are an Angel of Art, an angel made of my most cherished art."'' *''"I know. About you and mother. I think a part of me always knew when I look at your eyes, a pair of eyes so similar to mine. And I’m glad. I’m glad that you’re my father. Please allow me to call you daddy."'' *''- Helene: a soft girl's tone Dora Dorian... Dora Dorian...'' **''- Dora: Who's there?'' **''- Helene: Ahh... Chere Madame Dorian... her masked face with bouquet'' **''- Dora: Who are you?'' **''- Helene: I'm the one with your fandom "fandom" serves as a pun of "phantom"'' **''- Dora: Aww... So nice of you!'' **''- Helene: I've never seen such a splendid work painting of yours.'' **''- Dora: Thanks a lot~'' **''- Helene: Even in the countryside... your "talents" has no trace to find'' **''was shocked by Helene's word'' **''- Dora: What do you mean by "countryside"?'' **''- Helene: Well, I never meant that I entered the place.'' **''- Dora: Are you... Don't tell me...'' **''- Helene: It's exactly what you thought...'' **''revealed her Red Death Mask which was once blocked by her bouquet, scaring Dora'' **''- Helene: Now, here are two choices for you. Either I kill you and present this bouquet in front of your tombstone... or, you leave my Art Museum and never returns!'' **''- Dora: What do you mean? YOUR Art Museum?'' **''- Helene: Yes, this is MY Art Museum, my world, and my everything. This is a hall for the real masters of art and reserved for the real eye of the beholders. I won't allow a boastful creep like you to intrude this hall of splendid masterpieces. If you agree, I will let you go unscathed. I promise---'' **''spat on Helene's face ruthlessly before the latter could finish'' **''- Dora: Bah! What kind of lies are you mumbling about? YOU'RE the one who intrude this place! Therefore, it is YOU who should leave! Get out of here with your hideous bloom! Go back to your stink and wet tomb to rot!'' **''- Helene: dismayed Madame, you left me no choice.'' **''- Dora: No, you left ME no choice! ANYONE CALL THE POLICE! SHE'S HERE...'' **''stabbed Dora with a blade hidden in her bouquet'' **''- Helene: I know that's your heinous act, what you did to Baccarat! I'll make you taste the full severity of his pain you inflicted upon him!'' **''- Dora: No! No, please, spare my life!'' **''- Helene: We're beyond that.'' *''"Where is the path that leads out of this place now that all has been changed on this day? Where is the sense of the life that I lead now that art's been taken away? Why was I born to this grave, languishing deep in this tomb? Oh, for an angel with heavenly voice to arrive and restore a small glimmer of light to my gloom..."'' *''"You can't catch me. No one will catch particles."'' ''Villainous Breakdown *"Wait, let him go! He saw my face, and that means he is mine. I'll make him my family!"'' *''"Baccarat? Oh, Baccarat again! You have no rights to mention his name!"'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SHOT HIM! NO, I SHOT HIM! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"'' *''"If everyone see me as a monster, why would I stay as a human? From this day on, I'll be a monster and let the world to see! No hiding! No mercy! I'm done with all of them! I'M DONE WITH THE DARKNESS! I'M DONE WITH SOLITUDE! GIVE ME YOUR POWER, CROATOAN! MAKE THEM SUFFER!!!"'' *''"No, DON'T ATTACK ME! Can't you remember!? You may not know my true self, but you must know my mother since years ago! I'm Helene! I'm the daughter of Hestia Harrison! The final comfirmed victim of La Gloton! I'm her flesh and blood!"'' *''"This entire town, this entire nation, has betrayed its will of bringing democracy and freedom! All those meddling towards international affair, the war it rigged underneath the name of counter-terrorism, all the racism and phobia rising amist the whole society! It's rotting!"'' *''"This country has no difference to those British oppressors during the colonial era, and so does this town! It stinks! IT HAS NO DEATH PENALTY! You don't give any regards on La Gloton! YOU DON'T GIVE ANY REGARDS ON THE VICTIM'S FAMILY, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! This town should wake up instead of keeping literally sleepy! If I have a chance, I'll kill that killer myself, so you let me go! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS TEN YEARS AGO!"'' *''"AHHH! WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Stop acting ignorant! Darn... If this is what this town is like, I would rather leave this place! I'll go to the outside world and find a way to change it! There must be a way!"'' *''"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you awaken? It is you who are distorted! It is you who are hideous! It is you who are heinous! YOUR SOULS ARE MUCH MORE HIDEOUS THAN MY FACE! You can't tolerate my ugliness, but why can you tolerate a serial murderer getting away? Why would you tolerate a cheating woman who tried to ruin a bright new star!? I changed my mind! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! It's all of you who are hideous! You're not ashamed by your obvious ignorance! This town... this town should not exist from the very beginning! I should never born in this freak town! This kind of town... This pitiful town should disappear! I DISREGARD ALL THOSE MISERABLE TIMES WHILE I'M IN THIS TOWN! I WISH I HAVE NEVER--'" - Final words before Helene snapped into her Supreme Croatoan Form *''"H̙̬͚͍̜̥̯̀A̩͇H͉̯̺̕ḀH͚͈̭̝̪̣A̪̠̥̦͍̠̺͘HA̝HĄ͍̬H̼̟̱͙A!̠͔͉̗͖ ̲̼͍͔̖͢I̹̼'M̘̘̖͎̦̞̼ ̞̫T̟HE͇̱͎͚͈͖͜ A̗͇̮̫R̫͡T͈̦͕̦̤̜!̧̬̪͚͉͔"'' *''"This miserable chunk of trash piece should have long gone ten years ago!"'' Funny Quotes *''"Commander of the 2nd Battalion, heed my command! Bring me my own ITALIAN CANNON - I mean, my own '''FIREWORK GATLING GUN!"'' *''"I feel like my characterization is odd lately... but what’s the cause? Is it because I can’t buy a train ticket on my own? That I refuse to eat jalapeño? Or because I can’t sleep without sitting on my chair!?"'' *''- Helene: (after tricking Vira and Ara into lava after convincing them that Zelkron/CM was inside it) Nice work, guys! Now, they'll perish in that pond of lava. Tricking them with the trick that Zelkron fell into lava? Probably, it'll be listed on my top 10 list of tricks.'' **''- Albert: No! They're swimming in the lava! Now, let's run away right now!'' **''- Helene: Impossible! They're not ghosts! How could they stay in the lava without being harmed?'' **''- Selina: Probably, it's out of obsession or something.'' **''- Helene: OBSESSION IS HORRIFIC!!! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ ┻━┻'' **''(- Narrator: I say...)'' *''- Helene: Albert! Good to see you again!'' **''- Albert: Helene! You're alive! Thanks goodness!'' **''(The two shared a hug...)'' **''- Albert: By the way, have you put up some weight?'' **''(Helene snapped at Albert and chased him in the field)'' **''- Helene: I should have paste you on the mural!'' **''- Albert: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SPARE MY LIFE!'' ''Quotes about Helene *"The art museum was accursed by a ghost. She can pass through paintings and observe all of us. She is insane and is gonna bring our downfall... if anyone crossed her line." - Leena Reyes'' *''"She is a lonely kid. I look after her when she was young, and I felt sorry for her accursed face... She would be taken by some freak show owners to exploit her her, and she would be laughed by those who hold the utmost prejudice... Therefore, I had to do so. I locked her in darkness..." - Selina Strawberry'' *''"That is the legend of the Mirage of Art. That is her true face, and I knew all about her... since she is my own daughter." - Harold Honeydew'' *''"Stop telling me about that, Harold. You just made up a lie so that you can make me leave the place. I tell you this. There is no ghost in this museum, and I don't believe in fairy tales!" - Art Museum's new manager'' *''"Like mother, like daughter, both have annoying and pathetic obsession towards art." - Phyllis Peach'' *''"I saw her face... I made her reveal it to me! I thought... I thought it was fine to see her face, and she trusted me. I, I must... I must say sorry to her!" - Baccarat Blueberry'' ''Goals In General *Protects the Stone of Wisdom and her mother's soul inside it'' *''Enforces the Order of Flourish'' *''Enforces the Art Museum and make it enjoyable'' *''Wins the heart of Baccarat Blueberry by making him a great artist'' *''Prevent any outsiders from entering her basement'' *''Exposes Prosecutor Phyllis Peach'' *''Turns Phyllis Peach in prison in order to avenge her mother'' *''Stops hiding away from the crowd and make people accept her'' *''Makes people know they wronged her and makes things right'' ''Firenza Junior *Find Selina Strawberry and her lost friends'' *''Save Baccarat Blueberry from the God's Right Seat (succeeded)'' *''Kill Fiamma of the Right and destroy the Star of Bethlehem (succeeded)'' *''Seek out the secret behind Firenza Blood (succeeded)'' *''Persuade Yuri Barnes to tell Maria about the Blackness (failed)'' ''Voice Human Supreme Croatoan Themes Main Theme Vocal Theme 1 Vocal Theme 2 Supreme Croatoan Theme 1 - Bodiless Form Supreme Croatoan Theme 2 - Mental Particles Merry Melody Theme Baccarat x Helene Love Theme All Heroes VS. Merged Phyllis Battle Theme "Rest in Peace, Mother" - Hestia's Last Goodbye Gallery Mirage 63471551 p3 master1200.jpg 62368386 p0.jpg 61667170_p0.jpg 60143440_p0.png 59948487_p0_master1200.jpg 61317043_p0_master1200.jpg 59699199_p0_master1200.jpg 64196989_p0_master1200.jpg Dance.with.Devils.full.2010068.jpg 68835374 p0 master1200.jpg X00 00 01--2018X0307-09553M4EN-0NZ.png X00 00 01--20180E307-09N553M4-0Z.png Young Adult Trivia *Helene is the very first character in the storyline who outright declared her hatred over the town of Sleepy Hollow and showed disgust towards its townspeople's cynical views, and that kind of hatred even extended to the hatred and disgust over the USA society's negative side. * To some extent, Helene was loosely inspired by Erik, the protagonist of the famous ''The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. In the original novel, Erik, also, known as the Phantom of the Opera, was a prodigy in music and art, but due to his born disfigurement, he had to hide himself beneath the Opera House de Paris with the help of a Persian man. He later fell in love with a ballerina named Christine Daae and became her music teacher, but was driven by jealousy since Christine fell in love with her childhood friend, Viscount Raoul de Chagney, and rejected the Phantom due to his horrifying disfigurement. The Phantom later threatened Christine to choose between marrying him or killing Raoul, but Christine comforted him by giving him a kiss. The Phantom was moved and released Raoul and the Persian, allowing Christine to marry with her true love before leaving the Opera House forever, without his mask. Days later, the Phantom committed suicide. **The inspiration of Helene was mostly drawn by the Phantom in Yeston's musical, Phantom, not Andrew Lloyd Webber's more well-known 1986 musical, The Phantom of the Opera. *Helene was also inspired by Quasimodo, the protagonist of Notre Dame de Paris by Victor Hugo, and Milady de Winter, the main antagonist of The Three Musketeers by Alexandar Dumas. *Helene is the first magical character who combined her magic skills to artistic tendencies. She was also the first character inspired by real-life artists instead of people like politicians, scientists or military leaders. *Helene often speaks her dialogs out with rhymes, like singing or reading a poem. *Helene is good at singing, drawing and dancing. Her favorite music type was opera. *Before time-skip, Helene was one of the shortest human female characters in the storyline alongside Abbie Mills, who was also 1.55m. She was also the shortest member of the Order of Flourish. Interestingly, Helene maintains sisterly relations with Selina Strawberry, who is the tallest member of the Order and the tallest human female character in the whole storyline. After the time-skip, she grew much taller, but is still seemed small compared to many other members of the Order. * Helene is the only top member of the Order who is yet to be an adult when the story begun. *The overall color of Helene's Supreme Croatoan Form is described as "indescribable, unearthly bright color". This is inspired by the titular monster from Colors Out of Space, a 1927 short story by H.P. Lovecraft, which centers around an alien entity of unknown origin or function that crashed landed on Earth upon a meteor and soon became a catastrophic force that drained the life of any living creature it came across. It has since become noted as one of the more iconic aliens of Lovecraft's works and embodies much of his cosmic horror, in which protagonists rarely win and the "enemy" is both unknowable, largely unstoppable and often beyond simple good and evil : since the Colors Out of Space are neither good nor evil but simply alien, albeit incredibly dangerous to all other life due to their properties. *Unlike other members who used disguises and other identities to hide their moves, Helene's existence is almost completely oblivious to the non-members of the Order, save for the urban legends of the singing ghost of the mayor's basement and the Art Museum. *Helene's favorite Chinese artists include Xu Beihong and Qi Baishi. *At the early design, Helene had no Supreme Croat Form. * Helene's favorite western artists include Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dalí and Edvard Munch, among others. The curiously shaped clock in Selina's chamber was a reference to one of Dalí's most well-known works, The Persistence of Memory. *Helene was the first character in the storyline who created a pocket dimension via her paintings, before James Colby who was the first villain to do so. Unlike Colby, Helene is a heroic character. *The shape of her artistic transformations is mainly inspired by the work of Pablo Picasso. *Helene hates the time when her idea was running out. *Due to her ancestry, Helene speaks Persian, French and English fluently. She is the only character in the entire WoSH storyline who speaks Persian, although she only speaks it while casting a spell. ''Inspirations Real-life Inspiration Pablo Picasso Pablo Picasso (/pɪˈkɑːsoʊ, -ˈkæsoʊ/; Spanish: piˈkaso; 25 October 1881 – 8 April 1973) was a Spanish painter, sculptor, print-maker, ceramicist, stage designer, poet and playwright who spent most of his adult life in France. Regarded as one of the most influential artists of the 20th century, he is known for co-founding the Cubist movement, the invention of constructed sculpture, the co-invention of collage, and for the wide variety of styles that he helped develop and explore. Among his most famous works are the proto-Cubist Les Demoiselles d'Avignon (1907), and Guernica (1937), a dramatic portrayal of the bombing of Guernica by the German and Italian air forces. Picasso demonstrated extraordinary artistic talent in his early years, painting in a naturalistic manner through his childhood and adolescence. During the first decade of the 20th century, his style changed as he experimented with different theories, techniques, and ideas. After 1906, the Fauvist work of the slightly older artist Henri Matisse motivated Picasso to explore more radical styles, beginning a fruitful rivalry between the two artists, who subsequently were often paired by critics as the leaders of modern art. Edgar Allan Poe Edgar Allan Poe (/poʊ/; born Edgar Poe; January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) was an American writer, editor, and literary critic. Poe is best known for his poetry and short stories, particularly his tales of mystery and the macabre. He is widely regarded as a central figure of Romanticism in the United States and American literature as a whole, and he was one of the country's earliest practitioners of the short story. Poe is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre and is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction. He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career. Salvador Dalí Salvador Domingo Felipe Jacinto Dalí i Domènech, Marquis of Dalí de Púbol (11 May 1904 – 23 January 1989), known professionally as Salvador Dalí (/ˈdɑːli, dɑːˈli/ Catalan: ðəˈɫi; Spanish: ðaˈli), was a prominent Spanish surrealist artist born in Figueres, Catalonia, Spain. Dalí was a skilled draftsman, best known for the striking and bizarre images in his surrealist work. His painterly skills are often attributed to the influence of Renaissance masters. His best-known work, The Persistence of Memory, was completed in August 1931. Dalí's expansive artistic repertoire included film, sculpture, and photography, in collaboration with a range of artists in a variety of media. Dalí attributed his "love of everything that is gilded and excessive, my passion for luxury and my love of oriental clothes" to an "Arab lineage", claiming that his ancestors were descended from the Moors. Dalí was highly imaginative, and also enjoyed indulging in unusual and grandiose behavior. His eccentric manner and attention-grabbing public actions sometimes drew more attention than his artwork, to the dismay of those who held his work in high esteem, and to the irritation of his critics. Vincent van Gogh Vincent Willem van Gogh (Dutch: ˈʋɪləm vɑn ˈɣɔx; 30 March 1853 – 29 July 1890) was a Dutch Post-Impressionist painter who is among the most famous and influential figures in the history of Western art. In just over a decade he created about 2,100 artworks, including around 860 oil paintings, most of them in the last two years of his life. They include landscapes, still-lifes, portraits and self-portraits, and are characterized by bold colours and dramatic, impulsive and expressive brushwork that contributed to the foundations of modern art. His suicide at 37 followed years of mental illness and poverty. Born into an upper-middle-class family, Van Gogh drew as a child and was serious, quiet and thoughtful. As a young man he worked as an art dealer, often traveling, but became depressed after he was transferred to London. He turned to religion, and spent time as a Protestant missionary in southern Belgium. He drifted in ill health and solitude before taking up painting in 1881, having moved back home with his parents. His younger brother Theo supported him financially, and the two kept up a long correspondence by letter. His early works, mostly still-lifes and depictions of peasant laborers, contain few signs of the vivid colour that distinguished his later work. In 1886, he moved to Paris, where he met members of the avant-garde, including Émile Bernard and Paul Gauguin, who were reacting against the Impressionist sensibility. As his work developed he created a new approach to still-lifes and local landscapes. His paintings grew brighter in colour as he developed a style that became fully realised during his stay in Arles in the south of France in 1888. During this period he broadened his subject matter to include olive trees, cypresses, wheat fields and sunflowers. Van Gogh suffered from psychotic episodes and delusions and though he worried about his mental stability, he often neglected his physical health, did not eat properly and drank heavily. His friendship with Gauguin ended after a confrontation with a razor, when in a rage, he severed part of his own left ear. He spent time in psychiatric hospitals, including a period at Saint-Rémy. After he discharged himself and moved to the Auberge Ravoux in Auvers-sur-Oise near Paris, he came under the care of the homeopathic doctor Paul Gachet. His depression continued and on 27 July 1890, Van Gogh shot himself in the chest with a revolver. He died from his injuries two days later. Van Gogh was unsuccessful during his lifetime, and was considered a madman and a failure. He became famous after his suicide, and exists in the public imagination as the quintessential misunderstood genius, the artist "where discourses on madness and creativity converge". His reputation began to grow in the early 20th century as elements of his painting style came to be incorporated by the Fauves and German Expressionists. He attained widespread critical, commercial and popular success over the ensuing decades, and is remembered as an important but tragic painter, whose troubled personality typifies the romantic ideal of the tortured artist. William Shakespeare William Shakespeare (/ˈʃeɪkspɪər/; 26 April 1564 (baptized) – 23 April 1616) was an English poet, playwright and actor, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He is often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon". His extant works, including collaborations, consist of approximately 39 plays, 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems and a few other verses, some of uncertain authorship. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright. Shakespeare was born and brought up in Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwickshire. At the age of 18, he married Anne Hathaway, with whom he had three children: Susanna and twins Hamnet and Judith. Sometime between 1585 and 1592, he began a successful career in London as an actor, writer, and part-owner of a playing company called the Lord Chamberlain's Men, later known as the King's Men. At age 49 around 1613, he appears to have retired to Stratford, where he died three years later. Few records of Shakespeare's private life survive, which has stimulated considerable speculation about such matters as his physical appearance, sexuality, religious beliefs and whether the works attributed to him were written by others. These speculations are often criticized for failing to point out the fact that few records survive of most commoners of his period. Shakespeare produced most of his known work between 1589 and 1613. His early plays were primarily comedies and histories, which are regarded as some of the best work ever produced in these genres. He then wrote mainly tragedies until about 1608, including Hamlet, Othello, King Lear and Macbeth, considered some of the finest works in the English language. In his last phase, he wrote tragicomedies, also known as romances and collaborated with other playwrights. Many of his plays were published in editions of varying quality and accuracy during his lifetime. However, in 1623 John Heminges and Henry Condell, two friends and fellow actors of Shakespeare, published a more definitive text known as the First Folio, a posthumous collected edition of his dramatic works that included all but two of the plays now recognized as Shakespeare's. It was prefaced with a poem by Ben Jonson, in which Shakespeare is hailed, presciently, as "not of an age, but for all time". In the 20th and 21st centuries, his works have been repeatedly adapted and rediscovered by new movements in scholarship and performance. His plays remain highly popular and are constantly studied, performed, and reinterpreted in diverse cultural and political contexts throughout the world. Virginia Woolf Adeline Virginia Woolf (née Stephen; 25 January 1882 – 28 March 1941) was an English writer who is considered one of the foremost modernists of the twentieth century, and a pioneer in the use of stream of consciousness as a narrative device. Born in an affluent household in Kensington, London, she attended the King's College London and was acquainted with the early reformers of women's higher education. Having been home-schooled for most part of her childhood, mostly in English classics and Victorian literature, Woolf began writing professionally in 1900. During the interwar period, Woolf was a significant figure in London literary society and a central figure in the influential Bloomsbury Group of intellectuals. She published her first novel titled The Voyage Out in 1915, through the Hogarth Press, a publishing house that she established with her husband, Leonard Woolf. Her best-known works include the novels Mrs. Dalloway (1925), To the Lighthouse (1927) and Orlando (1928), and the book-length essay A Room of One's Own (1929), with its dictum, "A woman must have money and a room of her own if she is to write fiction." Woolf became one of the central subjects of the 1970s movement of feminist criticism, and her works have since garnered much attention and widespread commentary for "inspiring feminism", an aspect of her writing that was unheralded earlier. Her works are widely read all over the world and have been translated into more than fifty languages. She suffered from severe bouts of mental illness throughout her life and took her own life by drowning in 1941 at the age of 59. Dante Alighieri Durante degli Alighieri (Italian: deʎʎ aliˈɡjɛːri), simply called Dante (Italian: ˈdante, UK: /ˈdænti/, US: /ˈdɑːnteɪ/; c. 1265 – 1321), was a major Italian poet of the Late Middle Ages/Early Renaissance. His Divine Comedy, originally called Comedìa (modern Italian: Commedia) and later christened Divina by Boccaccio, is widely considered the most important poem of the Middle Ages and the greatest literary work in the Italian language. In the late Middle Ages, the overwhelming majority of poetry was written in Latin, and therefore accessible only to affluent and educated audiences. In De vulgari eloquentia (On Eloquence in the Vernacular), however, Dante defended use of the vernacular in literature. He himself would even write in the Tuscan dialect for works such as The New Life (1295) and the aforementioned Divine Comedy; this choice, although highly unorthodox, set a hugely important precedent that later Italian writers such as Petrarch and Boccaccio would follow. As a result, Dante played an instrumental role in establishing the national language of Italy. Dante's significance also extends past his home country; his depictions of Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven have provided inspiration for a large body of Western art, and are cited as an influence on the works of John Milton, Geoffrey Chaucer and Alfred Tennyson, among many others. In addition, the first use of the interlocking three-line rhyme scheme, or the terza rima, is attributed to him. Dante has been called "the Father of the Italian language" and one of the most important writers of Western civilization. In Italy, Dante is often referred to as il Sommo Poeta ("the Supreme Poet") and il Poeta; he, Petrarch, and Boccaccio are also called "the three fountains" or "the three crowns". Du Fu Du Fu (Wade–Giles: Tu Fu; Chinese: 杜甫; 712 – 770) was a prominent Chinese poet of the Tang dynasty. Along with Li Bai (Li Po), he is frequently called the greatest of the Chinese poets. His greatest ambition was to serve his country as a successful civil servant, but he proved unable to make the necessary accommodations. His life, like the whole country, was devastated by the An Lushan Rebellion of 755, and his last 15 years were a time of almost constant unrest. Although initially he was little-known to other writers, his works came to be hugely influential in both Chinese and Japanese literary culture. Of his poetic writing, nearly fifteen hundred poems have been preserved over the ages.1 He has been called the "Poet-Historian" and the "Poet-Sage" by Chinese critics, while the range of his work has allowed him to be introduced to Western readers as "the Chinese Virgil, Horace, Ovid, Shakespeare, Milton, Burns, Wordsworth, Béranger, Hugo or Baudelaire". Emperor Huizong of Song Emperor Huizong of Song (宋徽宗, 7 June 1082needed – 4 June 1135), personal name Zhao Ji (赵佶), was the eighth emperor of the Song dynasty in China. He was also a very well-known calligrapher. Born as the 11th son of Emperor Shenzong, he ascended the throne in 1100 upon the death of his elder brother and predecessor, Emperor Zhezong, because Emperor Zhezong's only son died prematurely. He lived in luxury, sophistication and art in the first half of his life. In 1126, when the Jurchen-led Jin dynasty invaded the Song dynasty during the Jin–Song Wars, Emperor Huizong abdicated and passed on his throne to his eldest son, Emperor Qinzong, while he assumed the honorary title of Taishang Huang (or "Retired Emperor"). The following year, the Song capital, Bianjing, was conquered by Jin forces in an event historically known as the Jingkang Incident. Emperor Huizong, along with Emperor Qinzong and the rest of their family, were taken captive by the Jurchens and brought back to the Jin capital, Huining Prefecture in 1128. The Jurchen ruler, Emperor Taizong, gave the former Emperor Huizong a title, Duke Hunde (literally "Besotted Duke"), to humiliate him. Emperor Huizong died in Wuguo after spending about nine years in captivity. Despite his incompetence in rulership, Emperor Huizong was known for his promotion of Taoism and talents in poetry, painting, calligraphy and music. He sponsored numerous artists at his imperial court, and the catalogue of his collection listed over 6,000 known paintings. Wassily Kandinsky Wassily Wassilyevich Kandinsky (Russian: Васи́лий Васи́льевич Канди́нский, tr. Vasily Vasilyevich Kandinsky) (16 December 4 December 1866 – 13 December 1944) was a Russian painter and art theorist. He is credited with painting one of the first recognised purely abstract works. Born in Moscow, Kandinsky spent his childhood in Odessa, where he graduated at Grekov Odessa Art school. He enrolled at the University of Moscow, studying law and economics. Successful in his profession—he was offered a professorship (chair of Roman Law) at the University of Dorpat—Kandinsky began painting studies (life-drawing, sketching and anatomy) at the age of 30. In 1896, Kandinsky settled in Munich, studying first at Anton Ažbe's private school and then at the Academy of Fine Arts. He returned to Moscow in 1914, after the outbreak of World War I. Following the Russian Revolution, Kandinsky "became an insider in the cultural administration of Anatoly Lunacharsky" and helped establish the Museum of the Culture of Painting. However, by then "his spiritual outlook... was foreign to the argumentative materialism of Soviet society", and opportunities beckoned in Germany, to which he returned in 1920. There, he taught at the Bauhaus school of art and architecture from 1922 until the Nazis closed it in 1933. He then moved to France, where he lived for the rest of his life, becoming a French citizen in 1939 and producing some of his most prominent art. He died in Neuilly-sur-Seine in 1944. Xu Wei Xu Wei (Chinese: 徐渭; pinyin: Xú Wèi; Wade–Giles: Hsü Wei, 1521–1593) was a Ming dynasty Chinese painter, poet, writer and dramatist famed for his artistic expressiveness. Revolutionary for its time, his painting style influenced and inspired countless subsequent painters, such as Bada Shanren, the Eight Eccentrics of Yangzhou, and the modern masters Wu Changshuo and Qi Baishi. Qi once exclaimed in a poem that "How I wish to be born 300 years earlier so I could grind ink and prepare paper for Green Vine ( A Xu Wei pen name)" (恨不生三百年前，為青藤磨墨理紙). Xu Wei can be considered as the founder of modern painting in China. His influence continues to exert itself. Despite his posthumous recognition, Xu was manifestly mentally ill and unsuccessful in life, ending his life in poverty after the murder of his third wife and several attempts at suicide. Xu was a playwright who wrote the following four plays: The Heroine Mulan Goes to War in Her Father's Place (雌木蘭 Ci Mulan): describes Hua Mulan, A Female Degree Holder (女狀元 Nüzhuangyuan): The Adventures of the Intelligent Huang Chongjia (黃崇嘏), The History of the Mad Drum (狂鼓史 Kuanggu Shi): crimes of Cao Cao, and A Zen Master's Dream of the Land of Green Jade (翠鄉夢 Cuixiang Meng): a Buddhist story. Xu's dramatic efforts often deal with women's themes and Xu can be regarded as something of an early women's rights advocate. The British orientalist Arthur Waley, in his introduction to the 1942 translation of Jin Ping Mei argued that Xu Wei was the author but later scholars have not been convinced. Xu Wei was also a poet in shi style of considerable note. Xu's collected works in 30 chapters exists with a commentary by the late Ming writer Yuan Hongdao. Yuan Hongdao and the others of his literary movement were undoubtedly influenced by the writings of Xu. Of the various arts Xu Wei practiced, he held his calligraphy in highest esteem. Next was his poetry. A modern typeset edition of Xu Wei's collected works, Xu Wei ji, was published by the Zhonghua Publishing House in Beijing in 1983. Previously a 17th-century edition of his collected works known as the Xu Wenchang sanji was reproduced in Taiwan in 1968. In 1990 a book length study of Xu Wei concludes that Xu Wei can be seen as the quintessential “scholar in cotton clothes” or buyi wenren (布衣文人), a scholar who could not pass the civil service examination, yet became active in the realm of literature and cultural achievement. Many such individuals appeared in the late 16th and early 17th centuries and attached themselves to successful officials or became independent in late Ming China. Richard Dadd Richard Dadd (1 August 1817 – 7 January 1886) was an English painter of the Victorian era, noted for his depictions of fairies and other supernatural subjects, Orientalist scenes, and enigmatic genre scenes, rendered with obsessively minuscule detail. Most of the works for which he is best known were created while he was a patient in psychiatric hospitals. Among his best-known early works are the illustrations he produced for The Book of British Ballads (1842), and a frontispiece he designed for The Kentish Coronal (1840). In July 1842, Sir Thomas Phillips, the former mayor of Newport, chose Dadd to accompany him as his draftsman on an expedition through Europe to Greece, Turkey, Southern Syria and finally Egypt. In November of that year they spent a gruelling two weeks in Southern Syria, passing from Jerusalem to Jordan and returning across the Engaddi wilderness. Toward the end of December, while travelling up the Nile by boat, Dadd underwent a dramatic personality change, becoming delusional, increasingly violent, and believing himself to be under the influence of the Egyptian god Osiris. His condition was initially thought to be sunstroke. On his return in the spring of 1843, he was diagnosed to be of unsound mind and was taken by his family to recuperate in the countryside village of Cobham, Kent. In August of that year, having become convinced that his father was the Devil in disguise, Dadd killed him with a knife and fled to France. En route to Paris, Dadd attempted to kill another tourist with a razor but was overpowered and arrested by police. Dadd confessed to killing his father and was returned to England, where he was committed to the criminal department of Bethlem psychiatric hospital (also known as Bedlam). Here and subsequently at the newly created Broadmoor Hospital, Dadd was cared for in an enlightened manner by Drs William Wood, William Orange and Sir W. Charles Hood.6 Dadd probably suffered from paranoid schizophrenia. Two of his siblings were similarly afflicted, while a third had "a private attendant" for unknown reasons. In hospital Dadd was encouraged to continue painting, and in 1852 he created a remarkable portrait of one of his doctors, Alexander Morison, which now hangs in the Scottish National Portrait Gallery. Dadd painted many of his masterpieces in Bethlem and Broadmoor, including The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke, which he worked on between 1855 and 1864. Dadd was pictured at work on his Contradiction: Oberon and Titania by the London society photographer Henry Hering. Also dating from the 1850s are the 33 watercolour drawings titled Sketches to Illustrate the Passions, which include Grief or Sorrow, Love, and Jealousy, as well as Agony-Raving Madness and Murder. Like most of his works these are executed on a small scale and feature protagonists whose eyes are fixed in a peculiar, unfocused stare. Dadd also produced many shipping scenes and landscapes during his incarceration, such as the ethereal 1861 watercolour Port Stragglin. These are executed with a miniaturist's eye for detail which belie the fact that they are products of imagination and memory. Marina Abramović Marina Abramović (Serbian Cyrillic: Марина Абрамовић, pronounced abrǎːmoʋitɕ; born November 30, 1946) is a Serbian performance artist. Her work explores the relationship between performer and audience, the limits of the body, and the possibilities of the mind. Active for over four decades, Abramović refers to herself as the "grandmother of performance art." She pioneered a new notion of identity by bringing in the participation of observers, focusing on "confronting pain, blood, and physical limits of the body." One of her most notable works of performance art includes ''Ryhmes 0, a six-hour work of performance art in Studio Morra, Naples. The work involved Abramović standing still while the audience was invited to do to her whatever they wished, using one of 72 objects she had placed on a table. These included a rose, feather, perfume, honey, bread, grapes, wine, scissors, a scalpel, nails, a metal bar, and a gun loaded with one bullet. There were no separate stages. Abramović and the visitors stood in the same space, making it clear that the latter were part of the work. The purpose of the piece, she said, was to find out how far the public would go: "What is the public about and what are they going to do in this kind of situation?" Rhythm 0 ranked ninth on a Complex list of the greatest works of performance art ever done. ''Ludwig II of Bavaria Ludwig II, byname Mad King Ludwig, German Der Verrückte König Ludwig, (born August 25, 1845, Nymphenburg Palace, Munich—died June 13, 1886, Starnberger See, Bavaria), eccentric king of Bavaria from 1864 to 1886 and an admirer and patron of the composer Richard Wagner. He brought his territories into the newly founded German Empire (1871) but concerned himself only intermittently with affairs of state, preferring a life of increasingly morbid seclusion and developing a mania for extravagant building projects. Ludwig was the elder son of King Maximilian II of Bavaria and Marie of Prussia. Politically a romantic conservative, he came to the throne after his father’s death in 1864 before he had completed his studies. Ludwig entered the Seven Weeks’ War (1866) on the side of Austria but, on his defeat, signed an alliance with Prussia (1867) and, through his prime minister, Chlodwig, Fürst von Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst, worked for a reconciliation between Germany’s two great powers. A German patriot, he resisted the overtures of Napoleon III for a Franco-Austrian-Bavarian alliance and immediately joined Prussia in the war of 1870–71 against France. In December 1870, on the initiative of Bismarck, Ludwig addressed a letter to Germany’s princes calling for the creation of a new empire. His fears for the independence of his crown were allayed by a number of special privileges for Bavaria, although his demands for a substantial territorial increase and the alternation of the imperial title between Prussia and Bavaria remained unfulfilled. Disappointed with the empire, alarmed by the Bavarian population’s Pan-German enthusiasm, and weary of feuding with his ministers over his moves to strengthen the church, he retired more and more from politics, devoting himself increasingly to his private pursuits. Soon after his accession, the king called Richard Wagner to Munich. After little more than a year, however, he was forced to expel the composer because of governmental and popular objection to the friendship and Wagner’s own improprieties, though Ludwig remained a lifelong patron of the musician. The king worshiped the theatre and the opera, and henceforth concerned himself almost exclusively with his artistic endeavours, developing an extravagant mania for building in the Bavarian mountains that he loved. The palace at Herrenchiemsee (Herrn-Insel), constructed from 1878 to 1885 and never completed, was a copy of Versailles; the Linderhof Palace (1869–78) was patterned after the Trianon palace; and Neuschwanstein, the most fantastic, was a fairy-tale castle precariously situated on a crag and decorated with scenes from Wagner’s romantic operas. Frederic Chopin Frédéric François Chopin (/ˈʃoʊpæ̃/; French: ʃɔpɛ̃; Polish: ˈʂɔpɛn; 1 March 1810 – 17 October 1849) was a Polish composer and virtuoso pianist of the Romantic era who wrote primarily for solo piano. He has maintained worldwide renown as a leading musician of his era, one whose "poetic genius was based on a professional technique that was without equal in his generation." Chopin was born Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin in the Duchy of Warsaw and grew up in Warsaw, which in 1815 became part of Congress Poland. A child prodigy, he completed his musical education and composed his earlier works in Warsaw before leaving Poland at the age of 20, less than a month before the outbreak of the November 1830 Uprising. At 21, he settled in Paris. Thereafter—in the last 18 years of his life—he gave only 30 public performances, preferring the more intimate atmosphere of the salon. He supported himself by selling his compositions and by giving piano lessons, for which he was in high demand. Chopin formed a friendship with Franz Liszt and was admired by many of his other musical contemporaries (including Robert Schumann). In 1835, Chopin obtained French citizenship. After a failed engagement to Maria Wodzińska from 1836 to 1837, he maintained an often troubled relationship with the French writer Amantine Dupin (known by her pen name, George Sand). A brief and unhappy visit to Majorca with Sand in 1838–39 would prove one of his most productive periods of composition. In his final years, he was supported financially by his admirer Jane Stirling, who also arranged for him to visit Scotland in 1848. For most of his life, Chopin was in poor health. He died in Paris in 1849 at the age of 39, probably of tuberculosis. All of Chopin's compositions include the piano. Most are for solo piano, though he also wrote two piano concertos, a few chamber pieces, and some 19 songs set to Polish lyrics. His piano writing was technically demanding and expanded the limits of the instrument: his own performances were noted for their nuance and sensitivity. Chopin invented the concept of the instrumental ballade. His major piano works also include mazurkas, waltzes, nocturnes, polonaises, études, impromptus, scherzos, preludes and sonatas, some published only posthumously. Among the influences on his style of composition were Polish folk music, the classical tradition of J. S. Bach, Mozart, and Schubert, and the atmosphere of the Paris salons of which he was a frequent guest. His innovations in style, harmony, and musical form, and his association of music with nationalism, were influential throughout and after the late Romantic period. Chopin's music, his status as one of music's earliest superstars, his (indirect) association with political insurrection, his high-profile love-life, and his early death have made him a leading symbol of the Romantic era. His works remain popular, and he has been the subject of numerous films and biographies of varying historical fidelity. Edvard Munch Edvard Munch (/mʊŋk/; Norwegian: ˈmuŋk; 12 December 1863 – 23 January 1944) was a Norwegian painter and print-maker whose intensely evocative treatment of psychological themes built upon some of the main tenets of late 19th-century Symbolism and greatly influenced German Expressionism in the early 20th century. One of his best known works is The Scream of 1893. Fictional Inspiration Alessa Gillespie Alessa Gillespie (アレッサ Aressa) is the central character of ''Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3, and Silent Hill: Origins, and by far the character with the most importance in the series. The daughter of Dahlia Gillespie, she was born with vast supernatural powers, which allowed Dahlia to use her to birth the God of the Order. In her childhood, she was best friends with Claudia Wolf, the only person who ever understood her. Alessa was immolated by Dahlia as part of the ritual, but was rescued by Travis. Through the Flauros, the God's birth was delayed with Alessa's soul being split, one half of which went into Cheryl Mason. Alessa is kept alive by Kaufmann with Lisa's help to someday be reunited with Cheryl, eternally suffering with incurable wounds and projecting her nightmares onto the town in the form of the Otherworld. In Silent Hill, a projection of Alessa makes Harry crash his car, leaving him unconscious long enough for Cheryl to recombine with Alessa. Harry eventually finds out about his daughter's connection with Alessa, and later battles the Incubus, the God that was born of Alessa's womb. The Incubator then gives Harry a reincarnated baby of Cheryl and Alessa before dying of her powers and was buried in the raining inferno. In Silent Hill 3, Cheryl and Alessa's reincarnation, Heather, is lured by Claudia to Silent Hill so she could once again birth the God. Eventually however, the plan is aborted and Claudia births the incomplete God herself. Alessa also appears in Silent Hill 4 on a medallion titled as Saint Alessa. In the film Silent Hill, as in the games, Alessa was immolated; however, it was her aunt, Christabella, who led the proceeding after having tricked her mother. She is then split into three: her pure self, who is reincarnated into a baby that the da Silvas adopted as Sharon; her dark self; and her original body, kept alive in the basement of the local hospital. Alessa's dark self merges herself into Rose so she can then conduct a mass killing of the fanatical cult led by Christabella, who believed Alessa to be "sin incarnate" due to her being born out of wedlock. Afterwards, the three selves merge into one, recombining in Sharon's body. The sequel retcons this by having Alessa's dark self still roaming free and confronting Heather in Silent Hill, who manages to later combine with her. Alessa is voiced by Sandra Wane in the original game and Jennifer Woodward in Origins. ''Mr. 3 Galdino, alias Mr. 3, is a former officer agent of Baroque Works, alongside his partner Miss Goldenweek. He was the main antagonist of the Little Garden Arc in ''One Piece. After being sent to Impel Down, he escaped with the assistance of Buggy and Monkey D. Luffy. When the war ended, he became a member of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. After Buggy became a Shichibukai, the alliance evolved into the Underworld Organization known as Buggy's Delivery, which he is currently a part of. Galdino thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. This statement is at least partly true, since Crocodile himself admitted that although Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas were stronger than Galdino, he had been assigned a higher rank due to his intelligence. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into "living statues" for his former partner, Miss Goldenweek, to paint over. However, when presented with situations in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Brogy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). He is also somewhat sadistic, as he prefers killing people after making them perfect human sculptures in a long and painful process, rather than killing them directly. During his fights, he prefers to prevent opponents from attacking him by trapping their body parts with his Devil Fruit. However, he apparently had some unexpected changes while in Impel Down. While he was a coward before, Galdino risked his life to repay a debt to Luffy by blocking a torrent of deadly poison. He also admits that if he is not careful, he could end up viewing Luffy as a friend. After Bentham sacrificed himself to save the escapees, he was clearly very upset and admitted that he did not think Bentham was really all that bad. This eventually results in Galdino attempting to free Ace on his own accord, stating that he wants to avenge his fallen comrade and fulfill Bentham's last wish, risking his life for a second time in doing so. ''Wednesday Adams Wednesday Addams is a fictional character created by American cartoonist Charles Addams in his comic strip The Addams Family. The character has also appeared in television and film, in both the live action and animated formats. Wednesday's most notable features are her pale skin and long, dark twin braids. She seldom shows emotion and is generally bitter. Wednesday usually wears a black dress with a white collar, black stockings and black shoes. In the 1960s series, she is significantly more sweet-natured, although her favorite hobby is raising spiders; she is also a ballerina. Wednesday's favorite toy is her Marie Antoinette doll, which her brother guillotines (at her request). She is stated to be six years old in the television series' pilot episode. In one episode, she is shown to have several other headless dolls as well. She also paints pictures (including a picture of trees with human heads) and writes a poem dedicated to her favorite pet spider, Homer. Wednesday is deceptively strong; she is able to bring her father down with a judo hold. In the 1991 film, she is depicted closer to the original cartoons. She shows sadistic tendencies and a dark personality, and is revealed to have a deep interest in the Bermuda Triangle and an admiration for an ancestor (Great Aunt Calpurnia Addams) who was burned as a witch in 1706. In the 1993 sequel, she was even darker: buried a live cat, tried to kill her baby brother Pubert, set fire to Camp Chippewa and (possibly) scared fellow camper Lucas to death. Wednesday has a close kinship with the family's giant butler Lurch. In the TV series, her middle name is "Friday". In the Spanish version, her name is Miércoles (Wednesday in Spanish); in Latin America she is Merlina; in the Brazilian version she is Wandinha (little Wanda in Portuguese); in France her name is Mercredi (Wednesday in French) and in Italy her name is Mercoledì (Wednesday in Italian). Twisty Twisty (also known as Twisty the Clown) is the secondary antagonist of American Horror Story: Freak Show, the 4th season of anthology horror TV series, American Horror Story. He also made an appearance as a reference in the premiere of the series' 7th season, Cult. Twisty is a retired clown who is a serial killer and kidnapper. He wears a mask at the bottom of his face hiding his terrifying nature. Twisty has strange facial features, his face being parts of a mask and then scars on different sides. He is always wearing a dirty and muggy clown suit, and usually is carrying around a sack that holds his juggling pins. At first, Twisty exhibits traits of no remorse, and seems like a remorseless, contumacious, and insubordinate killer, murdering people sometimes for no reason at all. However, later it is learned that Twisty was delusional and pretentious, so he was not aware of the atrocities that he was committing. Prior to becoming a psychotic killer, Twisty worked at the rusty westchester circus as a peirrot clown(A type of clown who wears mostly white clothing and relies more on slapstick comedy and magic tricks than telling jokes) and was fantastic at his job, as in his own words, he was a special children's clown, and children indeed used to love him and would gather in large crouds to enjoy his antics and cuddle him. He was a simple man, and had a very black-and-white view of the world, and could believe lies easily. He absolutely loved children, and was thoroughly dedicated to making them laugh, as a matter of fact, it was his only purpose in life, and he was literally incapable of any other kind of work. Due to brain damage from a concusion during infancy, and the possibility his mother was drinking while carrying him, Twisty had moderate learning disabilities, and was rather childish and immature himself, often throwing tantrums whenever he couldn't get his way, but also being understanding of and warm towards children. Even after being falsely accused of being a pedophile, which cost him his job, Twisty's love of children inspired him to make toys for a local toyshop to sell. Unfortunately, his tainted reputation spread to the toyshop, and he was ostracized by the entire community. Due to the dwarves at the freak show spreading the accusation, twisty hates freaks. He also hates smoking, as it makes his throat burn. After his attempted suicide, Twisty's simple and child-like mind degraded into a delusional maniac, with a very lose grasp on reality. It may be due to brain damage from loss of blood and even lead poisening from the bullets. Either way, twisty was willing to murder, kidnap, and try to brainwash children into loving him again. He was still simple, but retained an animalistic cunning, and was very good at evading the authorities and abducting people, all the while remaining undetected. He also held onto the opinion he was merely a good clown, and totally oblivious to the atrocities he caused, suggesting that he is completely insane. Twisty also was a good craftsman, making cages, and whirligigs. Twisty is based on the infamous real-life killer John Wayne Gacy, who is known as "killer clown", as he was portrayed by John Carroll Lynch who also played Sheriff Bob Ryan in Gothika. Deidara Deidara was a villain in Naruto. He was a member of the Akatsuki. He served as one of the two main antagonist in the Kazekage Rescue arc, one of the two tertiary antagonist in the Three-Tails' Appearance arc and the main antagonist in the Itachi Pursuit Mission arc. During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behaviour. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts (…うん, …un), roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". The latter of which is used in the VIZ version. Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Gaara to move the sand he used to protect his village into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, usually quoting "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da) and seeing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, in favour of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognise stronger opponents like Itachi, although he felt that the Sharingan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its genjutsu. Deidara referred to his partner Sasori as Master Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna, English TV: Sasori, my man), out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Sasori was more powerful than he was. In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently argued over the nature of true art (Deidara holding that art is what lasts within a moment while Sasori believing fine art is something that lasts for all time). This reflected their individual fighting styles (Deidara made clay sculptures that exploded; Sasori made long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death. Deidara's partnership with his second partner, Tobi, however, was very different. Tobi apparently held great respect for Deidara, and frequently called him "senpai" (先輩, senior). The idiotic front Tobi put up greatly irritated Deidara, who believed that all Akatsuki members should be calm, talking less and acting serious. This in turn results in Tobi unintentionally angering Deidara to attack him in a comedic fashion (e.g. blasting him with his explosive clay or strangling him with his legs). But in battle, Deidara puts his issues with Tobi aside to work well with him, telling him to get away when he was about to do a more dangerous attack. Deidara also seemed to have a minor sense of appreciation for Tobi, as shown when he apologised to his partner in his thoughts before he initiated his self-destruction technique. He was voiced by famous voice actor Roger Craig Smith. The Phantom of the Opera The '''Phantom of the Opera', real name Erik Destler, is the titular protagonist that is derived from the 1910 novel written by Gaston Leroux, entitled Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (The Phantom of the Opera). He is the main protagonist and also the main antagonist of the story and its musical adaptation. In the original novel, few details are given regarding Erik's past, although there is no shortage of hints and implications throughout the book. Erik himself laments the fact that his mother was horrified by his appearance and that his father, a master mason, never saw him. It is also revealed that "Erik" was not, in fact, his birth name, but one that was given or found "by accident", as Erik himself says within the work. Leroux sometimes calls him "the man's voice"; Erik also refers to himself as "The Opera Ghost", "The Angel of Music", and attends a masquerade as the Red Death. Most of the character's history is revealed by a mysterious figure, known through most of the novel as The Persian or the Daroga, whom had been a local police chief in Persia, following Erik to Paris; other details are discussed in the novel's epilogue e.g. his birthplace is given as a small town outside of Rouen, France. Born hideously deformed, he is a "subject of horror" for his family and as a result, he runs away as a young boy and falls in with a band of Gypsies, making his living as an attraction in freak shows, where he is known as "Le Mort Vivant" ("The Living Dead"). During his time with the tribe, Erik becomes a great illusionist, magician and ventriloquist. His reputation for these skills and his unearthly singing voice spreads quickly, and one day a fur trader mentions him to the Shah of Persia. After escaping from the Shah's order of execution, Erik find a place to live beneath a Paris Opera house that is still under construction. Upon the completion of the opera house, Erik planned to retreat to his lair and "never wake up." However, over the course of the novel he falls in love with Christine Daae and kidnaps her. Christine's lover, Raoul, comes looking for her with the aid of the Phantom's friend, the Persian. As part of a deal, the Phantom agrees to release Raoul so Christine will marry him. The phantom does not keep his end of the bargain and keeps Raoul a hostage. Upon returning to Christine, she helps the Phantom realize the error of his ways. Erik then releases Christine to be with Raoul. Christine promises to return to bury the phantom after he dies. Three weeks later, Erik commits suicide and Christine keeps her promise, burying Erik with the ring he gave her. In the Leroux novel, Erik is described as corpse-like with no nose; sunken eyes and cheeks; yellow, parchment-like skin; and only a few wisps of ink-black hair covering his head. He is often described as "a walking skeleton", and Christine graphically describes his cold hands. ''Trucy Wright Trucy Wright (成歩堂 みぬき Naruhodō Minuki) is a major character in Ace Attorney franchise, debuting in ''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Trucy is the daughter of Thalassa and Zak Gramarye and as such possesses the power of perception like her mother and grandfather Magnifi and her half-brother Apollo. After Zak fled the courtroom during Magnifi's murder trial, Phoenix decided to adopt her as his daughter, which she accepted with no hesitation. She establishes the Wright Talent Agency in Phoenix's former law office, and appoints herself as CEO. She and Phoenix are the only two employees of the agency, but her earnings from her shows and his poker success provide a decent living for the two. Trucy was instrumental in bringing Apollo to the agency, and served as his assistant during his tenure in the newly rechristened Wright Anything Agency. Her favorite trick is Mr. Hat, a puppet that wears her hat. Trucy's second favorite trick is making objects appear and disappear within her pair of magic panties, which has been a great hit in her performances. Neither she nor Apollo is aware that they are half-siblings, as Thalassa asked Phoenix not to tell them yet. She is also the legal inherent of the magic tricks of Troupe Gramarye, as per her father's will. Trucy returns in the fifth game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, where she continues to aid the lawyers in their investigations whilst pursuing a stage career in magic and still attending school, and returns once again in the sixth game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice, this time being accused of murder during a practice run of one of her magic shows, with Apollo and Athena stepping in to defend her. ''Irene Adler Irene Adler Norton is a character featured in the Sherlock Holmes story "A Scandal in Bohemia" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, published in July 1891. She is one of the most notable female characters in the ''Sherlock Holmes stories, despite appearing in only one tale. Irene Adler was born in New Jersey in 1858. She pursued a career in opera as a contralto, performing at La Scala in Milan, and for a term as prima donna at the Imperial Opera of Warsaw, indicating that she was an extraordinary singer. Adler retired in her late twenties and moved to London. Dr Watson refers to her as "The Late Irene Adler" at the time of the story's publication. The reasons for her death are not stated. It has been speculated, however, that the reason of both her early retirement and early demise was a hidden health problem. On the other hand, the word "late" can also mean "former". She married Godfrey Norton, making Adler her former name. This same usage is employed in "The Adventure of the Priory School" in reference to the Duke's former status as a cabinet minister. On 20 March, 1888, the King of Bohemia, Wilhelm von Ormstein, makes an incognito visit to Sherlock Holmes at 221B Baker Street. The king asks the famous detective to secure a photograph from Adler. Though Wilhelm lived in Prague, in 1883, while Crown Prince, he paid a lengthy visit to Warsaw, where he "made the acquaintance of the well-known adventuress, Irene Adler". The two became lovers; afterward, Adler had kept a photograph of the two of them. The king explains to Holmes that he intended to marry Clotilde Lothman von Saxe-Meningen, second daughter of the King of Scandinavia; a marriage that would be threatened if his relationship with Adler came to light. Using his considerable skill for disguise, Holmes traces Adler's movements and learns much of her private life. He then sets up a fake incident to cause a diversion that would let him discover where the picture was hidden. When he returns to take it, he finds Adler gone, along with her new husband and the photo, which has been replaced with a letter to Holmes, explaining how she has defeated him, but also that she is happy with her new husband and will not compromise her former lover, provided the king does not try anything against her in the future. At a time when ladies were supposed to be ladies, Adler had "the face of the most beautiful of women, and the mind of the most resolute of men", according to Wilhelm. She beat Holmes, and he admired her for it. His respect appears to have caused him to reassess his perspective on the opposite sex as a whole. ''Quasimodo Quasimodo (from Quasimodo Sunday) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the novel The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (1831) by Victor Hugo. Quasimodo was born with a hunchback and feared by the townspeople as a sort of monster, but he finds sanctuary in an unlikely love that is fulfilled only in death. The role of Quasimodo has been played by many actors in film and stage adaptations, including Lon Chaney, Sr. (1923) and Charles Laughton (1939), as well as Tom Hulce in the 1996 Disney animated adaptation. In 2010, a British researcher found evidence suggesting there was a real-life hunchbacked stone carver who worked at Notre Dame during the same period Victor Hugo was writing the novel and they may have even known each other. The deformed Quasimodo is described as "hideous" and a "creation of the devil". He was born with a severe hunchback, and a giant wart that covers his left eye. He was born to a Gypsy tribe, but due to his monstrous appearance he was switched during infancy with a physically normal baby girl (the infant Esmeralda). After being discovered, Quasimodo is exorcised and taken to Paris, where he is found abandoned in Notre Dame (on the foundlings' bed, where orphans and unwanted children are left to public charity) on Quasimodo Sunday, the first Sunday after Easter, by Claude Frollo, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, who adopts the baby, names him after the day the baby was found, and brings him up to be the bell-ringer of the Cathedral. Due to the loud ringing of the bells, Quasimodo also becomes deaf. Although he is hated for his deformity, it is revealed that he is fairly kind at heart. Though Quasimodo commits acts of violence in the novel, these are only undertaken when he is instructed by others. Caster of Red - William Shakespeare Caster of "Red" ("赤"のキャスター, "Aka" no Kyasutā?) is the Caster-class Servant of Jean Rum of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Apocrypha. Shirou Kotomine assumes command over him before he even meets his Master, and through his machinations he later officially becomes Caster's Master. Caster's True Name is William Shakespeare (ウィリアム・シェイクスピア, Wiriamu Sheikusupia?) (1564-1616), a poet and playwright from the Elizabethan England. His father was an affluent man in Stratford, but it is uncertain if Shakespeare received a higher education. Half of his life is shrouded in mystery and there are many mysteries in his career, such as an undocumented gap of seven years. In his early days as a playwright, his productions revolved around comedy, then historical drama, before he changed his style for magnificent tragedy. At the same time, he also played as an actor in the underground, and he was the target of slander and derision from influential people. In any case, he just had to write a few works and his reputation didn't know where to stop. Considering how he was belittled by a senior playwright as a "upstart Crow" at the time, it seems that he was quite envied. He is the only playwright whose fame has reached around the world, he is representative of authors of the western world. His name shines brilliantly on the history of English literature, his popularity as a great man from England is the highest possible. Still having a large influence over modern literature, it can be said that those with no knowledge of his works are to be disparaged as ignorant. It is also said that those looking to trace the source of any piece of modern literature will always find a Shakespearean creation. Having written too many masterpieces to list, his four greatest tragedies rising above all others are "Othello", "Macbeth", "Hamlet" and "King Lear" ''Frankenstein's Monster Frankenstein's monster, sometimes referred to as Frankenstein, is a fictional character who first appeared in Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. Shelley's title thus compares the monster's creator, Victor Frankenstein, to the mythological character Prometheus, who fashioned humans out of clay and gave them fire. In Shelley's Gothic story, Victor Frankenstein builds the creature in his laboratory through an ambiguous method consisting of chemistry and alchemy. Shelley describes the monster as 8-foot-tall (2.4 m), hideously ugly, but sensitive and emotional. The monster attempts to fit into human society but is shunned, which leads him to seek revenge against Frankenstein. According to the scholar Joseph Carroll, the monster occupies "a border territory between the characteristics that typically define protagonists and antagonists". Héctor '''Héctor Rivera' is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar film, Coco. He was a Mexican musician in life and died, becoming a resident and spirit in the Land of the Dead. Héctor helps Miguel in his quest to find the missing singer Ernesto de la Cruz and escape the Land of the Dead. Many years ago, Héctor was a passionate musician from Santa Cecilia, born there in 1900. When Héctor was 18 years old, he met a woman named Imelda. Their shared talent in music sparked a romance, and they fell in love, married, and had a daughter named Coco. Héctor loved Coco dearly and wrote the song "Remember Me" for her. While Imelda was ready to settle down and plant roots for their family, Héctor still wanted to give his songs to the world. So he set out on tour with his childhood friend Ernesto de la Cruz. Héctor wrote the songs and Ernesto sang them. During the tour, Héctor began to feel homesick to the point where he came around to Imelda's way of thinking and decided to go home to his family. When he told Ernesto, they had an argument where Ernesto begged him to stay as he needed his songs but Héctor was unmoved. Ernesto seemingly accepted his friend‘s decision and offered to send him off with a toast saying he would move heaven and earth for his amigo. On his way to the train station, Héctor suddenly collapsed and died as Ernesto spiked his toast with poison earlier. During his time in the Land of the Dead, Héctor learned how Ernesto took credit for his songs. When Imelda died, she refused to welcome Héctor back to the Riveras. Estranged from his family, Héctor spent his years trying to cross over to the Land of the Living to see Coco but he was rejected as his family wouldn't put his picture up. ''Éowyn Eowyn is a character in The Lord of the Rings. She is a shield-maiden from Rohan who helps Gondor fight against Sauron's army. King Theoden told her to stay behind when the Men left to fight, but she decided to come anyway. In the battle, Eowyn kills the Witch-King of Angmar with the help of Merry Brandybuck. In the film series by Peter Jackson, she is portrayed by Miranda Otto. Éowyn is a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She mostly would wear silk dresses and sometimes wore armor while she was training. Notably, she disguised herself as a man she wore armor and chainmail. Éowyn was also a beautiful woman. Because of her beauty, two men were attracted to her: Grima Wormtongue and Faramir. However, Faramir was truly in love with Éowyn while Wormtongue was lustrous for her. Eowyn is briefly seen in The Two Towers with her uncle and is mentioned to be his sister-daughter. When her uncle left for the Hornburg, Eowyn was left in charge of Rohan. She was also having growing feelings for Aragorn. However, he dismissed her feelings. When trouble began stirring in Gondor, Eowyn begged her uncle to go with them for their next battle, but Theoden refused. Being furious for being left behind again, Eowyn disguised herself as a man to go to war and using the alias, Dernhelm. She later carried Merry with her, who was also ordered to remain behind. During the Battle of Pelennor fields, Eowyn fought alongside her uncle, but he was injured by the Witch-king of Angmar. However, as she confronted the Witch-king, he told her that no living man could kill him. However, Eowyn took off her helmet and revealed that she was no man, but a woman. Merry stabbed the Witch-king in the leg while Eowyn was able to kill the WItch-king. Being severely injured, Éowyn was immediately healed by Aragorn, who saved her just in time before she certainly would have died of her wounds.She remained behind to heal, while also meeting and falling in love with Faramir. At Eowyn's behest, Merry was made a knight by her brother, the newly-named king of Rohan. After the War of the Ring, Éowyn married Faramir just outside of Ithilien and became its lady while Faramir became it's king. Together, they had one child together named Elboron and had a grandson named Barahir. Luna Lovegood Luna Lovegood (b. 13 February, 1981) is a major character in ''Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallow. She was a witch, the only child and daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was nine and Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house near the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992-1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. Because of her father's political dissidence at the time, Luna was abducted by Death Eaters to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for months. She was freed by Dobby along with several other prisoners in the spring of 1998, and stayed at Shell Cottage until she returned to Hogwarts to participate in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. After the war, Luna became a Magizoologist (magical naturalist) discovering and classifying many species that had never been encountered before. She eventually married Rolf Scamander, with whom she had twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. Luna's good friends Harry and Ginny Potter also named their daughter and third child, Lily Luna Potter, in honour of her. ''Edward Scissorhands Edward Scissorhands is the the titular protagonist of Tim Burton's 1990 film, ''Edward Scissorhands. He was portrayed by Johnny Depp, and this is his breakout role. n elderly woman tells her granddaughter the story of a young man named Edward who has scissor blades for hands. As the creation of an old Inventor, Edward is an artificially created human who is almost completed. The Inventor homeschools Edward, but suffers a heart attack and dies before he could attach hands to Edward. Some years later, Peg Boggs, a local Avon door-to-door saleswoman, visits the decrepit Gothic mansion where Edward lives. She finds Edward alone and offers to take him to her home after discovering he is virtually harmless. Peg introduces Edward to her family: her husband Bill, their young son Kevin, and their teenage daughter Kim. Despite their initial fear of Edward, they come to see him as a kind person. The Boggses' neighbors are curious about their new house guest, and the Boggses throw a neighborhood barbecue welcoming Edward. Most of the neighbors are fascinated by Edward and befriend him, except for the eccentric religious fanatic Esmeralda and Kim's boyfriend Jim. Edward repays the neighborhood for their kindness by trimming their hedges into topiaries. This leads him to discover he can groom dogs' hair, and later he styles the hair of the neighborhood women. One of the neighbors, Joyce, offers to help Edward open a hair salon. While scouting a location, Joyce attempts to seduce Edward, but scares him away. Joyce tells the neighborhood women that he attempted to seduce her, reducing their trust in him. The bank refuses to give Edward a loan as he does not have a background or financial history. Jealous of Kim's attraction to Edward, Jim suggests Edward pick the lock on his parents' home to obtain a van for Jim and Kim. Edward agrees, but when he picks the lock, a burglar alarm is triggered. Jim flees and Edward is arrested. The police determine that his period of isolation has left Edward without any sense of reality or common sense. Edward takes responsibility for the robbery, telling a surprised Kim he did it because she asked him to. Edward is shunned by those in the neighborhood except for the Boggses. During Christmas, Edward carves an angelic ice sculpture modeled after Kim; the ice shavings are thrown into the air and fall like snow, a rarity for the neighborhood. Kim dances in the snowfall. Jim arrives and calls out to Edward, surprising him and causing him to accidentally cut Kim's hand. Jim accuses Edward of intentionally harming Kim, but Kim, fed up with Jim's jealousy, breaks up with him. Edward runs off in a rage, destroying his works until he is calmed by a stray dog. Kim tells her parents what happened, and they set out to find Edward. Edward returns to the Boggs home to find Kim and Kevin there. Kim tries apologizing for Jim's behavior and asks him to hold her, but Edward fears he will hurt her. Jim drives around in a drunken rage and nearly runs over Kevin, but Edward pushes Kevin to safety, inadvertently cutting him. Jim tells those witnessing the event that Edward is attacking Kevin, and he tries attacking Edward. Edward defends himself, cutting Jim's arm, and then flees to the mansion. Kim races after Edward, while Jim obtains a handgun and follows Kim. In the mansion, Jim ambushes Edward and fights with him; Edward refuses to fight back until he sees Jim slap Kim as she attempts to intervene. Enraged, Edward stabs Jim in the stomach and pushes him from a window of the mansion, killing him. Kim confesses her love to Edward and kisses him before departing. As the police and neighbors gather, Kim leads them to believe that Jim and Edward killed each other. The elderly woman finishes telling her granddaughter the story, revealing that she is Kim and saying that she never saw Edward again. She prefers not to visit him because decades have passed and she wants him to remember her as she was in her youth. She thinks Edward is still alive, immortal because he is artificial, and because of the "snow" which Edward creates when carving ice sculptures. ''Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees is the main character from the Friday the 13th series. He first appeared in Friday the 13th (1980) as the young son of camp cook-turned-killer Mrs. Voorhees, in which he was portrayed by Ari Lehman. Created by Victor Miller, with contributions by Ron Kurz, Sean S. Cunningham, and Tom Savini, Jason was not originally intended to carry the series as the main antagonist. The character has subsequently been represented in various other media, including novels, video games, comic books, and a crossover film with another iconic horror film character, Freddy Krueger. The character has primarily been an antagonist in the films, whether by stalking and killing the other characters, or acting as a psychological threat to the protagonist, as is the case in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. Since Lehman's portrayal, the character has been represented by numerous actors and stuntmen, sometimes by more than one at a time; this has caused some controversy as to who should receive credit for the portrayal. Kane Hodder is the best known of the stuntmen to portray Jason Voorhees, having played the character in four consecutive films. The character's physical appearance has gone through many transformations, with various special makeup effects artists making their mark on the character's design, including makeup artist Stan Winston. Tom Savini's initial design has been the basis for many of the later incarnations. The trademark hockey goalie mask did not appear until Friday the 13th Part III. Since Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, filmmakers have given Jason superhuman strength, regenerative powers, and near invulnerability. He has been seen as a sympathetic character, whose motivation for killing has been cited as being driven by the immoral actions of his victims and his own rage over having drowned as a child. Jason Voorhees has been featured in various humor magazines, referenced in feature films, parodied in television shows, and was the inspiration for a horror punk band. Several toy lines have been released based on various versions of the character from the Friday the 13th films. Jason Voorhees's hockey mask is a widely recognized image in popular culture. Red Death "'The Masque of the Red Death'", originally published as "'The Mask of the Red Death: A Fantasy'" (1842), is a short story by Edgar Allan Poe. The story follows Prince Prospero's attempts to avoid a dangerous plague, known as the Red Death, by hiding in his abbey. He, along with many other wealthy nobles, hosts a masquerade ball within seven rooms of the abbey, each decorated with a different color. In the midst of their revelry, a mysterious figure disguised as a Red Death victim enters and makes his way through each of the rooms. Prospero dies after confronting this stranger, whose "costume" proves to contain nothing tangible inside it; the guests also die in turn. The Red Death has appeared many times in popular culture. For example, in Gaston Leroux's novel ''The Phantom of the Opera, Erik, the Phantom, attends a ball dressed as the Red Death with the inscription "Je suis la Mort Rouge qui passe!" ("I am the Red Death that passes!") embroidered on his cloak in gold. The Red Death costume shows up in both the 1925 version, 1986 musical and 2004 film of the same name, though the 1925 movie and stage production are somewhat more accurate regarding his appearance, as he bears a large feathered hat and lengthy cloak as described in the novel (although both stage and screen costume bear skull masks). Neither appearance, however, shows the inscription. The 1987 animated film also shows the Red Death scene. In the 1989 film, starring Robert Englund, Erik is also dressed as the Red Death. On the cover of Sam Siciliano's The Angel of the Opera, Erik is dressed as the Red Death. ''Kroagnon Kroagnon, also known as the Great Architect, is the main antagonist in the original ''Doctor Who episode, "Paradise Towers". He was a brilliant architect who created a number of projects around the Galaxy. But for all his brilliance, a lot of people didn't trust him, as he eventually became deranged and sought perfection for his work. Kroagnon designed Golden Dream Park and the Bridge of Perpetual Motion, but his masterpiece was Miracle City. He was reluctant to finish the building and move out, unwilling to let the residents ruin his work by moving in and spoiling the beauty of his creation. He was eventually forced out, but left behind booby traps that killed many of the residents. He fled to Earth and built Paradise Towers, but when he again tried to prevent people from living in his creation, his disembodied mind was exiled to the Towers' basement. The Chief Caretaker found him and took him to be "his pet". If ever someone in the Towers died, the Chief would have the cleaners take Kroagnon the body as food. However, Kroagnon needed a body he could put his mind into, so he began using the cleaners to kill people and deliver him the bodies. This was noticed by the Chief who made plea for him to stop, but Kroagnon simply replied that he was hungry. Kroagnon experimented with corporelectroscopy and had cleaner 479 bring the Chief to him. He used the process to put his mind into the Chief so his body became Kroagnon's. He ordered his cleaners to gas each floor of Paradise Towers in turn so that all life within was wiped out. He took up office in the caretaker base. The Seventh Doctor sent him a message, taunting him and criticising his work. Following this, Pex came to him and promised to take him to the Doctor. Kroagnon saw it as an opportunity for revenge and agreed. When they arrived, Kroagnon found it a trap, albeit one that was not complete. The Doctor attempted to push him down a lift shaft but wasn't strong enough. Kroagnon began throttling the Doctor and smashing his body against a wall. Pex took a stick of explosive and threw himself at Kroagnon. Both fell down the shaft and the resultant explosion presumably killed them both. In 2157, Adjudicator Bishop recalled dealing with the "messy consequences" of the Kroagnon affair, which was one of the highlights of his spotless record. ''Seventh Doctor The Seventh Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the BBC science fiction television series Doctor Who. He is portrayed by Scottish actor Sylvester McCoy. Within the series' narrative, the Doctor is a centuries-old Time Lord alien from the planet Gallifrey who travels in time and space in his TARDIS, frequently with companions. At the end of life, the Doctor can regenerate his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change. McCoy portrays the seventh such incarnation, a whimsical, thoughtful character who quickly becomes more layered, secretive, and manipulative. His first companion was Melanie Bush (Bonnie Langford), a computer programmer who travelled with his previous incarnation, and who is soon succeeded by troubled teenager and explosives expert Ace (Sophie Aldred), who becomes his protégée. The Seventh Doctor first appeared on TV in 1987. After the programme was cancelled at the end of 1989, the Seventh Doctor's adventures continued in novels until the late 1990s. The Seventh Doctor made an appearance at the start of the 1996 movie before the character was replaced by the Eighth Doctor. The Seventh Doctor has the most profound change in attitude of any of the Doctor's incarnations, beginning as someone bumbling (to the extent of putting himself in danger but not at the cost of his overall great intelligence and benevolent intentions) and progressing into a driven, dark gamemaster whose plans to defeat his adversaries, both old and new, would play out across space and time. He generally displayed an affable, curious, knowledgeable, easygoing, excitable, and charming air. However, as he began to choose his battles and keep a tighter grip on his secrets – from his plans to his very identity – he also presented more serious, contemplative, secretive, wistful, and manipulative sides with undercurrents of mischief and authority (constantly giving the impression that there was more to him than met the eye). As something of a showman, the Doctor would sometimes act like a buffoon, usually preferring to manipulate events from behind the scenes; much like his second incarnation, he was prepared to play the fool to trick his foes into underestimating him, inevitably leading to their defeat at his hands. He was an adept physical performer and deployed a repertoire of magic tricks, illusions and escape artistry to this effect as part of his plans. Although his more obvious whimsical tendencies disappeared over time (particularly his spoons-playing), he maintained a fondness for idiosyncratic speeches that occasionally referred to literature, ordinary places and even food and drink amidst the weightier concerns on his mind. He was empathetic to his friends (and even his enemies, such as Helen A) and somewhat melancholic at times (such as during Mel's departure and before his decision to eradicate the Daleks) but now placed greater burdens upon himself in the name of protecting the universe. This may have led him to shroud his true intentions in mystery and the use of sleight of hand as befit his fondness for performance, in effect, subverting his more lighthearted qualities to complement and enhance his heroic and darker ones. Given the Seventh Doctor's appearance and stature, he was surprisingly capable of both directly and indirectly taking control of situations involving strangers, using his greater intelligence to assess and direct events. Concerned with the bigger picture, he would sometimes overlook the finer details and his planning (both prepared and improvised) would sometimes have fatal results and consequences. When he acted to end threats, it was usually a ruthless, destructive and final manoeuvre. He was also not above hiding the truth from his friends and allies and using them to complete his schemes and gambits. His tendency to reveal only select information to his companion Ace – as well as anyone else around them – was used both in her education and in their adventures, as if he were the only one who should know all the answers and others should come to their own conclusions. At two points he even abused Ace's trust in him, once to develop her as a person and again to keep her alive (on both occasions, freeing her from the evil influences that had haunted her during her life), while on one of these adventures, he showed great difficulty in admitting his foreknowledge of the situation's severity to her when she finally confronted him. In spite of his immense fondness for her, and her for him, he often frustrated her with his secretive nature as his alien behaviour, the great importance of his objectives (especially his focus on obliterating enemies from his past) and his strong desire to both educate and protect her would lead him to keep even her in the dark and would even subordinate her feelings towards him to succeed in their battles. Fortunately, their close, almost familial bond was likely what helped Ace in moving past the feelings of betrayal she sometimes felt towards the Doctor, particularly as he genuinely had her best interests at heart. In fact, while he appeared to be an unassuming figure, fond of performing magic tricks and displaying notable showmanship, the Seventh Doctor was actually quite powerful and calculating, for he would use his friends and foes alike as pawns in his elaborate chess game against "evil". As Ace herself put it, he was "well devious". In direct contrast to his third incarnation, this Doctor was absolutely opposed to violence of any sort (as demonstrated in stories such as Battlefield, where he stops a battle merely by ordering the warriors to desist) and he was totally against the use of firearms (to the extent of 'talking down' a soldier ordered to execute him in The Happiness Patrol by emphasising the easiness of the kill versus the enormity of ending a life), although he also proved capable of rendering a man unconscious with a touch (Battlefield, Survival). In keeping with his established habits, he would use gadgetry of his own invention when the situation called for it, but never as his final gambit. Instead, he almost always managed to talk his enemies into submission, often into suicide – perhaps most memorably in Remembrance of the Daleks, where he taunts the seemingly last Dalek in existence until it self-destructs, or in Ghost Light, where he defeats the malevolent Light by ramming home the folly of trying to prevent evolution (he employs variations of this 'talk to death' tactic in Dragonfire, Silver Nemesis and The Curse of Fenric, although primarily to manipulate opponents to guarantee the outcome in his favour). This Doctor also displays strange and 'alien' characteristics playing with the perception of his senses, as he smells an apple and listens to cheese in Survival, and listens to an apple briefly in Delta and the Bannermen. He also displayed a talent for hypnosis on various occasions that appeared to be much stronger than in past incarnations (Battlefield). The Greatest Show in the Galaxy shows him to be a capable entertainer, performing a variety of well known magic tricks. In Ghost Light, he reveals his pet peeves to be burnt toast, bus stations, unrequited love, tyranny and cruelty. Tyrion Lannister Lord Tyrion Lannister is the youngest child of Lord Tywin Lannister and younger brother of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. A dwarf, he uses his wit and intellect to overcome the prejudice he faces. He is one of the main protagonists in ''A Song of Ice and Fire and its TV series adaptation, Game of Thrones. His abduction by Catelyn Stark for a crime he did not commit serves as one of the catalysts of the War of the Five Kings. After escaping his captors, Tyrion is appointed by his father as acting Hand of the King to Joffrey Baratheon and successfully defends King's Landing against Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater, after which he is stripped of his power, demoted to Master of Coin and eventually framed for Joffrey's murder. After his champion, Oberyn Martell, dies in Tyrion's trial by combat, Tyrion flees to Essos with help from Jaime and Varys after murdering his father. In the east, he is captured by Jorah Mormont and taken to Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen, whom Varys had intended for Tyrion to meet anyway. Daenerys decides to enlist his help in reclaiming the Iron Throne. For his loyalty and service, Tyrion is named as Hand of the Queen to Daenerys before they set sail for Westeros with her new army and allies, ready to advise her when they reach her ancestral home of Dragonstone, where he acts as her strategist during her invasion of Westeros.\ ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Scar Barers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Musicians Category:Cultists Category:Magic Users Category:Order of Flourish Category:Pawns Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Hooded characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gun Users Category:Murderers Category:Protective Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Singing Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in a Suit Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Superhumans Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Elementals Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Revolutionaries Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Martyrs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Heroic Genius Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Framed Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Granddaughter of Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Badass Normal Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Loners Category:Wise Characters Category:Equality Seekers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faceless Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Characters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Depictukinesis Category:Physically Ill Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Woobies Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Axe Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Agile Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Pranksters Category:False Villain Category:Traitors Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Arzonia Family Category:Affably Evil Category:Clowns Category:Grey Zone Category:Funniest Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Saved Souls Category:Catholic Rebels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Energy Shield Reflector Users Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Young Adults Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protectors Category:Singers Category:Artists Category:Monomaniacs Category:Supreme Croatoans Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Extremists Category:Possessors Category:Child Prodigies Category:Misunderstood Characters